Vacation At Killua's
by Hazerushi
Summary: Gon wanted to stay at Killua's place to have vacation, but Killua tells him that it's dangerous to stay in his home because his family might kill him. Even if Killua tells him those things, he still wanted to go. It was unexpected that the Zoldyck family are acting nice to Gon instead of killing him because he's Killua's boyfriend. Language: English/Romaji Chapter 13 UPDATED! R&R
1. Gon's stupid request

Killua was with Gon at the Whale Island roaming around at the forest. He's having a vacation at Gon's house for weeks and he doesn't plan to leave yet because he still wanted to stay on his best friend's side.

He doesn't feel bored at Gon's place rather than his own house that every time a mission is given to him to kill someone. Well, he's sick of it! Totally sick of it, he wished he could kill his own family than kill someone, it's truly necessary.

Both of them were near the pond watching the clouds at the sky and relaxing as the fresh air blows through them.

This kind of thing they're doing, being alone and going out together, it's their date! Duh, both of them are best friends but no one knows they had a relationship together. Like who would say a thing about that? It's better if they'll keep it as a secret or else their relationship will have an issue that would spread.

It's kinda scary if they'll tell Mito-san about this. Maybe, just maybe if she knows about this, she'll scold the two of them and say such things like 'You're too young to be doing that!' like that. Of course both of them are too young for that but it doesn't matter! Who cares if both of them are in a relationship? Killua would kill the one who tries to insult about them.

Sure they act as couples, holding hands and doing sweet moments but the truth is that they haven't kissed each other yet. It's hard for them because sometimes if Gon asks to kiss Killua on the lips, he's saying that he can't do it because he's embarrassed but he wants it and sometimes they'll be interrupted like when they're alone inside the room planning to kiss, Mito-san will suddenly come in to check the two of them.

But Mito doesn't know their intentions because it doesn't seem obvious. For her they looked like best friends because they really are.

So they're not really doing anything just staring around. Killua was wondering if he should do it kiss Gon for the first time. It's not bad is it? No, it's perfect! Well it's just the two of them and the place seems private.

Killua whistled as he moved closer to Gon. He looked at Gon's hand that was just beside him and also looked at his hand because he thought of putting his hand on the top of Gon's hand, that's how the moment will start.

His hand was shaking, trying to get his hand closer at Gon's and finally he faced his fear of being nervous and bravely putted it on the top of Gon's hand. He also held Gon's hand tightly like he never wanted to let it go.

Gon acted surprised when he felt his hand being touched by Killua. His cheeks turned slight red then he stared at Killua's sapphire eyes that looked so beautiful and Killua also stared at Gon's brown eyes.

Now they're staring at each other and their faces were also closer. They can't let out the words from inside their minds but they just kept getting closer until their lips finally touched. Killua held Gon's hair, kissing him passionately also moving their heads together.

It makes their chest flutter from the way they were kissing. Both of their tongues met and licked each other, fighting for dominance.

They liked it this way that they never wanted to stop it but they're running out of oxygens from their lungs so they broke the kiss slowly still embracing each other.

"Sugoi ne, Killua. Sore wa oretachi no hajimete kisu!" Gon smiled widely at Killua.

"Yeah, you're right." Killua lied down at the ground and watched the sky. "What should I do now? I hope we could still explore somewhere."

Gon lied next to Killua then hugged him and smelt his hair. He loved the scent of Killua so he tried kissing his cheek because he wanted to do something sweet for Killua.

"Killua, I was wondering if I could go to your house and stay there to have vacation." Gon closed his eyes while speaking at Killua.

Killua's eyes widened then he suddenly sat up looking at Gon with his raising eyebrows.

"What the...hell are you thinking? You can't stay at my house!" Killua yelled at Gon.

"Ehh? Demo nande? It's not fair! You came to my house to stay here, so why can't I also stay at yours?" Gon asked him though he really wanted to know why he couldn't come.

"Baka! You know how dangerous it is to stay at my house? If mother knows I brought a friend, she'll overreact or my brother might kill you! No, I won't allow it. It's boring in there and I never wanted to return, FOREVER." While Killua was talking with Gon, he imagines everything he says and he wanted to warn Gon about it.

The truth is, he never wanted Gon to come in his house because his family's acting all crazy. Sometimes they're being disciplined even when eating a food. It's actually worse when Killua's mother cook a food because she puts some poison in it especially on Killua's which it makes his throat burn.

It's actually worse than you're imagining it. You don't know how cruel Killua's family is.

"It's okay. Even if they'll kill me, you'll always protect me, ne Killua?" Even when Gon smiles, Killua won't allow it. But when he looks at Gon's face that's smiling, it makes his mind wonder what to do. He can't say no to Gon because of his adorable face.

"Gon I...no, you can't. Because I..."

"Kudasai?" Gon smiled.

Argh! It's that smile again. Now what? He knows that Gon will pout and get upset when he won't let him. So, okay. He'll let him do it, but he had his condition.

"Okay, I'll let you stay." Killua said.

"Hontou ni? Yatta! Arigatou, Killua!" Gon blushed and hugged Killua.

"We'll stay there but we'll only stay there for three days!"

"Three days? Unfair! I want to stay there in one month!"

"N-Nani?!"

Both of them argued on how long they'll stay. Killua wanted days and Gon wanted a month! Well, who's decision's right? They've decided that the one who wins the _janken_ will be the one who's right.

"Sa, iku yo!" Gon said.

"Fine, have it your way!"

"Jajanken!"

Killua was shocked. Gon was smiling. Shimata, Killua used scissors and Gon used rock. Now Gon wins, so Killua decided to do what Gon says. Stay in his home for a month. Well, he shouldn't worry. It's only for five weeks!

"Hah, shikatanai no." Killua sighed.

"Killua, thanks for our best date. It was fun!"

Gon smiled while hugging Killua. He really likes to hug Killua always because he's showing him on how much he loved him though he loves him a lot.

Both of them had fun in their date, so now they should return at the house. They didn't want to miss lunch. They wanted to eat their food because for them, Mito's cookings are the best!

Gon and Killua were eating together with Mito and with Gon's grandmother. Both best friends were eating joyfully because the food taste very delicious, especially Killua who experienced this kind of cooking only on Gon's house while in his own house, his mother sometimes puts poison in it, so he rather throw the food away or maybe give it on his guard dog.

Every time they're eating, they're always being silent and they don't talk very much because it's a bad manner when you talk with your mouth full, so it's okay for now because they're done eating.

Gon told Killua that they're going inside his room but Mito stopped them with just a word and told them to go back on their seats. They didn't want to act as stubborn so they followed what Mito-san said.

"Gon, Killua," She started talking. "Let's have a talk for a while."

They looked at each other and nodded but their faces looked like they're nervous.

"Doushite no, Mito-san?" Gon asked.

"How long are you staying here?" She asked.

Gon and Killua straightened their position and swallowed hard.

"Actually we-" Killua was about to say something but Gon cutted off his sentence.

Gon held the table then he stood up and said, "We're leaving tomorrow. I wanted to visit Killua's house!" Gon said.

"Hahh?" Killua's eyes widened.

Gon broke Killua's intention. He wanted to stay here longer, but why does it have to be tomorrow, can't they go next month? But fine, even when Gon goes there, he'll suddenly change his mind because of Killua's family acting weird. Easy!

"Th-That's right! Gon and I are leaving tomorrow." Killua answered and smiled.

"So suddenly? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Mito asked while drinking her tea.

"We just planned about it earlier while we were dating!" Gon said it out loud!

Uh-oh. Shimata, Gon said it. Now what will happen? Gon didn't really mean to say it, he's not thinking very well because he's too excited for tomorrow. Baka.

Killua pounded his head hardly and sweat dropped. Gon felt the pain but he's used of getting pound. He admits that he's an idiot but he feels sorry.

"Date?" Mito said. She stood up and slammed the table. "You two are...DATING?!" Her dark aura is getting stronger and her eyes turned red. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!" Mito's eyes sparkled.

Wow. That's not what they expected. She's actually glad? Phew, they thought that she would knock them down by her yells but yokatta desu. Thank goodness she's happy for the two of them. She hugged them both and smiled because she's glad that her nephew had a boyfriend and she'll let them do some couple things. Such a great aunt, that's why Killua wanted a mom like her because she's the best!

"You two have fun while I arrange your things for tomorrow." Mito released the two of them.

"Really? Arigatou, Mito-san!" Gon said.

* * *

Gon and Killua were both lying at the bed with the lights turned off but their eyes were still open. They can't really sleep because they're thinking about tomorrow. Both of them are leaving so Gon was feeling excited while Killua was feeling worried. They don't know what will happen tomorrow when they're at the Zoldyck's Estate but they truly hoped that they're going to be alright.

Killua's feeling sleepy and cold. He can't sleep if he feels cold, so he grabbed Gon's arm and lets his arm wrap on his body to avoid the cold. Whenever he's being hugged by Gon, he feels warm and he liked to do this always.

Both of their faces were facing each other and they're also close. Gon smiled at Killua then he moved his head even closer to Killua and lets his lips touch Killua's. He kissed Killua lightly and broke it after seconds. They had no time to do some moments for now, they're sleepy so good night!

* * *

The sun is shining brightly, the sea is calm this morning and today was a wonderful day! Gon, Killua and Mito-san were outside near the ship looking at each other. Gon was saying farewell to Mito-san because they're leaving and they'll return someday.

Mito held Gon's shoulders and hugged him tightly. He's going to miss Gon again because he'll return on the Whale Island maybe on few months. Gon and Killua still needed to go somewhere and explore because they always wanted some adventures.

So today they're now going. Killua and Gon walked inside the ship and sat there for a while. As the ship was sailing, they watched the sea below and it looks so clear and nice. Gon can't wait to meet Killua's family but he doesn't know their personalities. Killua isn't really allowed to make some friends but for now his father would let him. Even from now he's feeling afraid that Gon might get killed by his family because they're assassins, that's what they do kill someone.

Maybe even when both of them are sleeping, one of them will sneak in on his room and thrust a knife on Gon so it's better if he puts some chains on his door so that he'll lock it every night or set a trap for who enters the door will receive an electric surprise.

He had too many plans for protecting Gon. It will start when they'll arrive there.

After they sailed at the boat, they need to ride the train so that they could go to the Zoldyck's Estate. Gon enjoyed the air from outside the train and looked around like he's curious in everything but he's been on Killua's house for the second time already, last time and today.

Killua opened the large door for Gon then they both entered inside already. While they were walking, they heard something. From the distance they saw the large dog, it's Mike! He missed Killua so much that he played with him for quite a while.

"Okay, okay, good boy. Now both of us should go now, I'll play with you later." Killua said. "Ikuse, Gon." Killua held Gon's hand and continued to walk.

"Bye bye, Mike." Gon waved his hand while looking and smiling at Mike.

Killua's house is not really far from here, they just have to continue walking, they're almost there. They both saw Canary standing over there guarding. She saw his master Killua and also Gon. When both of them were closer, she bowed and greeted Killua.

"Okaeri, Killua-sama. And Gon-sama." She said.

"Tadaima. Canary, is mom home?" Killua asked still gripping Gon's hand. He never wanted to let him go because there might be danger going on.

"Hai, Killua-sama. She's inside the house." Canary answered still bowing her head.

"Domo." Killua said with a serious tone.

Canary looked at the two of them holding hands together. She smiled for them as they continued heading into Killua's house. Right now, they were already at the big mansion, it was Killua's home already.

"Welcome to my house, Gon."

* * *

I wrote another KilluGon story and it's a success! I've been wondering so many times on how to start this story, so I thought of writing it like this. I really want to write a multichapter story because I've been writing one-shots all the time.

I'll still continue writing the 'Ichi Tsu Dekiru Ka?' and when I'm finish on the 6th chapter, I'll continue this one.

_Minnasan, please review if you want me to continue this story! Kudasai ne, it makes me happy seeing reviews! _


	2. Welcome to my house

"Welcome to my house, Gon." Killua said as he stared at the large mansion.

Gon walked closer with an amazed look on his face. It's just that it's likely his first time seeing a mansion that big and wondered what it feels like to live there.

"Uwahh! Sugoi ne, Killua." Gon's eyes sparkled when he looks at the mansion.

"Stop being so excited, now let's go."

Killua and Gon entered the mansion together, holding hands. Both of them walked silently so that no one could notice the two of them. Killua was being alerted on the surroundings. He's thinking that there may be traps set around here. He told Gon to watch his stepping or he might step at the trap that could lead them to their death or something.

The place is actually dark, so you can't see anything clearly. Gon was behind Killua holding his shoulders tightly and watch everything around. They continued to walk along this dark place. Gon was curious if there are traps around here. Meanwhile, he noticed that he stepped onto something that it lets his foot press it. Killua heard it, Gon stepped into the trap!

"Baka! I told you to watch where you're stepping!" Killua yelled at Gon.

"Killua, behind you!" Gon warned Killua pointing his hands at the big net that would capture them.

They were supposed to run but the net captured them so fast. Both of them were inside the net together, planning to escape but they can't move. Killua's nails grew sharper and tried to cut it but he can't because the net is so thick that his nails can't even cut it.

Because they were captured, the alarm was ringing which led someone to check what they got. Gon and Killua saw someone running closer to them. Killua figured out who it was, it was his big brother Milluki! That pig...

"Aha! Finally I got you bad...trespasser..." Milluki's mood was supposed to be exciting because he caught a trespasser but he frowned because it was his little brother. "Oi Killu! What are you doing here?"

"None of your bussiness! I won't tell you! Now could you please get us out of here?" Killua held the net while complaining at Milluki.

Milluki got confused why he said _us_ but he saw no one but him inside the net. He thought that Killua's making up an imaginary friend that could be with him inside the net telling him how to mess with his big brother.

"Ah, that's your big brother, Killua? He looks so fat. I thought he's someone that looks attractive." Gon said showing himself.

So it's true. Killua was with someone. Milluki knows who it was, it was Killua's best friend! He took out the remote that could control in this trap and pressed a button. Whoo lucky! Gon and Killua got out.

"Yay! We're free!" Gon smiled.

"Ma! Killu's here and he brought his friend!" Milluki called his mother that was having tea on the kitchen.

"Oh great. Mother."

Kikyou's steps could be heard from the distance and it was getting closer. Killua saw her coming this way also bringing Kalluto with her. She was standing in front of Killua and looked at him.

"Kil's home! I'm so happy!" Kikyou smiled and yelled so loudly because her son's home. After she was looking at Killua, she also saw Gon behind him. She became angry when she saw Killua brought someone here because she didn't like it when Killua returns here with a friend. "Killu! You brought you friend? How unexpected." Kikyou pointed her fan at Gon. "We're going to kill you, Killua can't have friends! Kalluto-chan!" She asked Kalluto to kill Gon for her.

"Hai, okaasama."

Gon looked at Kalluto making a move to kill him. He's not scared because he knows that Killua would protect him but he just remembered that Kikyou was Killua's mother, so he wanted to introduce himself as Killua's boyfriend.

"Okaasan? Okaasan!" Gon said while standing up and walked closer to Kikyou.

"Gon matte! Nanda-" Killua can't finish his sentence because Gon bravely stood in front of his mother.

"Okaasan! I'm so glad to see you again." Gon bowed down.

"Okaasan?" Kikyou was getting wondered why Gon called her mother.

"Hai. You're my mom because I'm Killua's boyfriend!" Gon smiled.

Killua sweat dropped when Gon told Kikyou about it. They promised that it was their secret but Gon was so stupid that he told Killua's mother about their secret relationship. Somehow Killua thought that Kikyou would get angrier when she heard that her son had a boyfriend but he's not sure if it'll happen but what he sees in Kikyou's face is that she looks shocked.

"Kil's got a boyfriend..." Kikyou looked down.

Killua grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him closer to him. He's trying to protect Gon from his mother because she might try to harm him.

"Killua! How dare you!" Kikyou started yelling with her red aura starting to get stronger.

Killua started embracing Gon because it looks like that she'll kill Gon.

"How dare you! How dare you not telling us about it? You had a boyfriend!" Kikyou smiled as he hugged both Gon and Killua.

"Hahhh?" Killua sweat dropped with his mouth wide opened.

"Killu's got a boyfriend I'm so glad!"

Gon enjoyed Kikyou's embrace while Killua was staying alert. He watched his mother's movements because maybe while she was hugging Gon, she might take out a knife and thrust it on Gon. It was a long embrace, Killua pushed his mother and took Gon wrapping his arm on his hips.

Anyway, what the hell was that all about? Kikyou's glad? What kind of a woman is she? If Killua had a friend, she had a reason to kill them but if he had a boyfriend she's glad and crazy about it. How weird, just like what Killua said his family's weird.

Kikyou called the family to come here and join together with them. Silva came first then Illumi and Zeno followed. They didn't know their purpose of coming here but they saw Killua's friend, so Illumi took out his needles because he's planning to kill Gon.

"Mother, you called us to kill that kid?" Illumi said with his pure black eyes staring at Gon.

"Hmm? Illumi, that's rude. You can't kill Killu's boyfriend!" Kikyou said while smiling.

"What? Killu had a boyfriend?" Silva questioned.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Kikyou said.

Silva stared at Killua holding Gon because he's just protecting him but it's obvious that he cares so much for Gon. His face looks so serious like he won't let it happen that it's the two of them already but then his face smiled and he laughed.

"Hahaha! Great job Killu, I'm so happy for both of you." Silva patted Killua's head which it makes it look messy.

What? Even Silva? This is getting weirder. Okay, it's confirmed that Killua's families are crazy, weird, pshcos, what else? Those are the words to be described for them.

"I'm so proud of my Killu." Zeno said.

"Yes, I'm really glad." Illumi said without even making a face with an expression.

Okay, okay, they're weird and crazy. Killua's been freaking out but how's Gon? He's joining their conversations. Oh no, Gon's been affected by their craziness. Killua could see their laughs that had a background of darkness in it and he wishes to run away.

"Uhh, both of us are going now. I should take him to my room dakara sayonara desu! Migeruso, Gon!" Killua carried Gon in a bridal style then he quickly ran upstairs and headed on his room. When he entered with Gon, he puts him down then he locked the door not letting anyone to get in.

Kikyou got even more excited when she saw Killua carried Gon to his room. Because of their rush, their things were left behind so Kikyou told their servant Gotoh to bring their things inside Killua's room.

Their servant Gotoh brought the bag upstairs and knocked at Killua's door. He's also happy to see his master and he also missed him because he's been away for a long time but actually Killua didn't want to return here, right?

"Killua-sama, you forgot your bag." Gotoh said.

"Don't come in!" Killua said.

"But Killua-sama, your bag..."

"It's alright! Just leave it in front of my door and leave!"

"Hai, wakarimashita..."

Finally, Gotoh left. Killua opened his door and checked if anyone's here but no one. He grabbed the things and quickly locked the door. He didn't want someone to barge in and ruin everything. Even if the door is locked, some of them might go in but because Killua's room is large and it had some hiding places, they won't find them except if one of them makes a noise.

But really, Killua's room is protected and he's sure that no one could get in. He had traps that he set already so they won't have problems anymore. He sighed in relief and he's thankful that Gon's safe.

Gon was wondering why Killua should protect him. He thinks that Killua's family are joyful and nice but Killua thinks that they're crazy! Gon only thinks that they're slightly weird but really they're weird. Gon is simple minded, maybe those were just and acting and after that Gon thinks they're nice, he might not think they'll kill him, so that's why Killua doesn't support their smiles.

Kikyou went upstairs and walked at Killua's room. She knocked the door because she realized that the door was lock. She came there to invite them for their lunch.

"Killu! Come out, your lunch is ready!" Kikyou said while knocking the door.

"It's okay mom, we're full." Killua pretends it just to fool her mother but actually both of their stomachs were empty.

"Killua, I'm hungry..." Gon said.

"Hahhh, fine. Okay, mom we're going out." Killua said.

Killua unlocked his door and opened it. He walked downstairs with Gon and proceeded to the kitchen. Both of them sat down then they saw that there was food in their plates already. It's strange, they noticed that their food are different from the others.

All of them started eating except for Gon and Killua. Because Gon was hungry, he wanted to start eating as well.

When he puts the spoon in his mouth with food in it, Killua quickly took Gon's spoon and threw the food away.

"Gon, don't eat it!" Killua said.

"Huh? But why?"

"Killua! That's rude, how dare you did that to your boyfriend?" Kikyou said to Killua as she stood up.

"Mom, I know you did something in our food, it's obvious because our food is different than yours." Killua stood up and argued with his mother.

"Mmm! Oishi desu!" Gon said.

Killua and Kikyou looked at Gon and saw him that he was eating. Oh no! Gon ate it, maybe there are some poison in it.

"Gon, I told you not to eat it! You'll be poisoned." Killua said.

"Mmm? No it's not, it's delicious!" Gon smiled.

"Wow! Thank you my future son. Mattaku Killua, you should have manners next time!" Kikyou said.

"_You should have manners_ ugh!" Killua mimicked his mother's saying.

Guess Killua had no choice. He was thinking that his mother had puts some poison on Gon's food that's why he did it. But it looks like he was wrong, ah but still he won't let them fool him. Maybe they're faking all of this, he's sure of it!

He ate his food and watched them. He's still worried, he's focusing on protecting Gon. While he was eating, he realized that his throat was burning. He coughed and drank the water. That's the poison he's talking about.

"Hahahaha, you let your guard down! I put some poison in yours dear." Kikyou laughed.

"How cruel mother..." Killua held his throat and scoffed. "Gon! We'll go home to your house on midnight okay?" Killua whispered at Gon.

"Killua, I told you I'll decide when we'll leave!" Gon whispered back.

Wait, Gon just said that they'll stay there for one month but he forgot. Thank goodness, Killua hopes they'll go tomorrow!

"O-Okay, is it okay if we'll go tomorrow?" Killua asked.

"No..."

"Argh!"

"Killua! Don't argue in front of the table!" Kikyou yelled.

"But... but we're not..."

"Don't talk back!" Kikyou said.

"Actually okaasan, we're not arguing." Gon smiled.

"Ahhh! Then that's great! Omai wa kawaii ne, Gon-chan!" Kikyou smiled at Gon.

"Ahh... Arigatou!" Gon blushed.

"Taku..."

* * *

It was already night, Gon and Killua were finished having dinner so now they're going to bed to get some sleep. Somehow, this is going to be fun. Killua will set some traps for someone to come inside his room.

Both of them were also finished brushing their teeth, so it's time to go to bed! They're really tired and sleepy so they needed some rest.

"Goodnight, Killua!" Gon said as he wrapped a blanket on his body.

"Hai, goodnight!"

Gon could hear chains and other things. He's confused, though he really wanted to sleep with Killua right now. He opened his eyes then he blinked twice. He sweat dropped when he saw Killua laughing joyfully with the perfect trap he set.

"Ha! Perfect. Gon akachan...let's sleep..." Killua lied down next to Gon and shared a blanket with him.

"Akachan?" Gon was so confused why Killua called him that.

"Hmm? Doushite no?" Killua said.

"Ahh betsu ni. Don't give me weird nicknames."

"Ehh? So what kind of nickname do you want? Gon-chan? Gon-kun? Ouji-sama? Gon-sama? Amai-chan? Or it's even better if Aka..." Killua asked him those nicknames.

"Dameeee! Just call me Gon, I'm fine without nicknames and nicknames don't even suit me!" Gon crossed his arms.

"Hai, hai...wakatta. Well goodnight! Sweet dreams Gon!" Killua kissed Gon's cheek.

Killua turned off the lights and both of them slept. Right now, Killua could sleep so well because Gon's protected by those traps he set.

Meanwhile in the midnight, Killua could hear footsteps from outside. He chuckled but he got back in his sleep.

Someone opened the door then the string was released then a net fell down and caught them. Nice, that was his first trap. Finally got them! Killua got up and turned on the lights and checked who was on the trap.

"Aha! Eh...mom? Dad?" Killua's eyes widened.

"Killua! What's all this?" Kikyou asked.

"So, you're here to kill Gon, huh? Well you can't, my trap worked!" Killua smiled.

Gon got up because it was bright and he heard noises. He saw Silva and Kikyou inside the net, he was confused...

"What's going on, Killua?" Gon said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry Gon, you're safe!" Killua said.

"Ehh? You've set those traps...for your parents?" Gon's eyebrow raised.

"Yes! They're trying to harm you, so I did it so that you'll be safe."

Gon saw Kikyou holding onto something. It looked like a present, so he stood up and removed the net which it made Kikyou and Silva fall down.

"Ah! Arigatou, Gon-chan! Here's for you!" Kikyou gave him their present.

Gon opened the wrapped gift and saw a folded black cloth. It's for Gon to wear it, he unfolded it and looked at the cloth curiously. He imagined how he looks like when he wears it and it looked so...sexy on him. Well, the shirt is strapless that could reach on half of his stomach and the shorts were so short that it looked like underwear. Now they're even crazier.

"Ehh? Nanda kore wa?" Gon asked.

"W-Well..." Kikyou elbowed Silva for him to explain.

"That's our present for you because you two are in a relationship now, so you should wear that for you to look more attractive!" Silva said...what?

"Ahh...i-is that it?" Gon sweat dropped.

"Ehhh? You guys are crazy! There's no way Gon would wear that! Now, please get out of my room and never return! We're sleeping!" Killua said.

"Okay, goodnight you two and have _fun_!" Kikyou said as she and Silva walked out of Killua's room.

They could hear the door being locked by Killua and it even made them more excited of what will happen.

So, Killua and Gon went back to sleep. No one knows what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

_Yaayy...updated...*low voice*_

_Killua: What was that? Louder!_

_Yaayyy! UPDATED! Minnasan, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I don't know when I should update..._

_I don't actually expect that this would happen but, it's just weird that Killu's parents would give Gon something to wear like that... Tomorrow, they'll expect that the two of them are fucking each other, ne? Hihihihihi_

_My angel is gone... I'm a bad girl ;(_

_**Please review! I actually want to see some new reviews it makes me happy!**_

_Killua: Great..._


	3. Weird Conversations

Early in the morning, Kikyou and Silva and probably Zeno were standing in front of Killua's door. They're trying to find out something if the two are having some _fun_ in there after Kikyou gave Gon those clothes that could _attract_ Killua.

They're getting excited. They wished they could see what's going on inside, though they're starting to hear a noise. They moved their heads closer at the door to hear everything. It was a noise that can't be really explained but it sounds like they're really having fun! But really? It sounds like it...

'Ki-Killua! I can't take it anymore, stop!'

'Just a little bit more, Gon...'

They were smiling outside the door. Kikyou felt like crying because Killua's growing up. They felt proud for Killua and also Gon.

Silva was a bit curious if the door was locked. Well if it wasn't lock they'll be able to see what they're doing. He turned the knob while Kikyou and Zeno were listening and suddenly, they fell down with the door open.

They just saw...what? They're not doing it? Gon's not wearing that clothes they gave and they're not really doing 'anything'. Somehow, Gon was lying down and Killua was lifting Gon's legs but what's the noise?

"Oh Kil, ohayou." Kikyou said.

"Ehh? What are you guys doing here?" Killua asked.

The three of them stood up and got rid of the dirt they had in their clothes.

"Well, we're expecting that both of you are doing sex?" Silva said.

"Se-Sex? Ridiculous! We're not doing those things!" Killua shouted.

"Well, if you two aren't doing anything, what's that position you two are doing?" Zeno said.

"This? I'm helping Gon stretch."

"Ehhhh?"

Now they're really confused. Why should they make some noise that could be loud if Killua's helping Gon do some stretching and what's the stretching for? The three looked down and sweat dropped thinking that it's over already, no more entertainments though they really wished that it would happen.

"Oi! Why are you guys still here? Please get out!" Killua used so much force and he's beginning to push Gon's legs much lower.

"I-Itai! Yamete! Itai!" Gon shouted as his tears came out of his eyes and struggled.

"O-Okay, we'll be out." The three of them slammed the door and walked out.

"Okay, now we'll do it again." Killua looked down at Gon.

"Dameeee! Itai no. I'll do it on you Killua." Gon sat up.

"E-Ehh? Uh... it's okay. I'm hungry." Killua said.

"Really? Then let's go outside and eat!" Gon smiled cheerfully.

Actually Killua pretended that he's hungry so that Gon won't do those stretching on him. He knows that Gon had much force than him so he's afraid that his bones would be broken.

As they walked downstairs to the kitchen, they sat down and waited for the food to cook. They're together with the Zoldycks again and Killua hoped that he won't find any poisons on his food again. He won't enjoy breakfast if that'll happen.

Gotoh prepared the food for all of them and they looked very delicious. Killua yawned and felt sleepy because he's been all night guarding Gon and waiting for someone to get caught from his trap.

"Yosh! Itadakimasu!" Gon and Killua said.

All of them ate their food together silently. Kikyou sipped on her soup and after that she began to clear her throat.

"Gon-chan! Do you like the present I gave to you?" She asked while smiling.

"I do. But Killua threw it away and-" Killua suddenly covered his mouth.

Kikyou was continuing sipping her soup but when she heard what Gon said, she coughed.

"What was that? Why did Kil throw those clothes?" Her veins were popping out on her head.

"Actually mother, I gave it to Milluki because he wanted to use it for his collection." Killua answered instead.

"Milluki? Sore wa hontou no?" Kikyou turned to Milluki and asked.

"Ah. Killu climbed on the top of the roof and went to my room just to give me that sexy outfit. It really looks cool on my ecchi girl collections." Milluki was saying while eating and his mouth was full.

"Milluki! How many times do I have to tell you not to speak when you're eating! Such bad manners, Kalluto is the one who has good manners, ne Kalluto-chan?" Kikyou smiled at Kalluto.

"Hai, okaasama." Kalluto answered.

After those conversations, they became quiet again. They became quiet until all of them were done eating together. They left the kitchen and went inside their rooms. Kikyou was talking to Illumi about his target that he should kill. After that Illumi left the house, that's what he's doing all the time.

"Locking the door again, Killua?" Gon said as he was at the bed using the laptop.

"Shh! Shut up. Where did you get that laptop?" Killua's eyes widened as he saw Gon using it.

"I found it under the bed. Why are you hiding this laptop, anyway?" Gon was still typing something but suddenly Killua closed it and took it away from him.

"N-No reason. Now don't you touch anything!" For him that laptop's useless. He actually wanted to throw it before but he misplaced it and forgot to do it after he took the Hunter Exam.

Killua managed to throw the laptop at the window now it's broken. The laptop flew outside and bumped at his dog Mike. The large guard dog stepped at the laptop so now it's really broken into pieces.

Gon freaked out after what Killua did. That was an expensive laptop but he threw it away and he didn't even care!

"Why did you do that?" Gon asked him.

"Whatever, it's useless." Killua crossed his arms then turned to Gon. "It's boring to stay here. Do you want to go outside?" Killua extended his arm at Gon.

Gon took his hand and nodded at him with a smile. Killua unlocked the door and he walked downstairs with Gon holding his hand.

When both of them were gone, Milluki sneaked in their room bringing something.

'This will work. When Killu comes inside his room, he'll be shocked that his room is destroyed because of this bomb I made.' Milluki was laughing silently outside Killua's room. "Haha, here I go!"

Milluki opened the door and some tranquilizers suddenly injected on his arms. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"Tranquilizers? Uh-oh, I feel..." Milluki fell down on the floor and slept. He was snoring and he was hugging a bag full of bombs. "Killu... I will... wait a second, the bombs will... explode." Milluki was unconsious and sleepy.

Because he was hugging those bombs, it exploded because he already set the time before he's going to put it on Killua's room. His clothes got tore but he's still drooling at the floor.

* * *

Killua and Gon went to the forest to hang out. While they were walking, they saw Kikyou, Kalluto and Silva. Kikyou also saw the two of them then she waved her hand.

"Killu! Gon-chan!" She called the two.

"Ah! Wrong place. Let's go back." Killua said while grabbing Gon's arm and turned back.

"Killu, where are you two going?" Kikyou asked while holding her umbrella.

"Uhhhh we're going back...?"

"Please come back later and join us!"

"Sorry, but Gon and I will-" Gon added another word.

"We'll be glad to join with you!" Gon smiled.

"That's great! Come over here you two."

"Ch-Chotto matte!"

Killua grabbed Gon's arm and turned back together to whisper something. They've got some discussion to talk about.

Kikyou waited for them to finish their conversations with each other until both of them turned to them.

"Taku, have it your way!" Killua crossed his arms.

Gon walked towards Kikyou and Killua was just following him behind with both of his hands on his pocket. Gon was having some conversations with Kikyou and Silva. His head was pouted by Silva then he blushed and smiled.

Killua was getting really jealous. He's not jealous of Gon being close with his family, he's jealous of his parents taking Gon from him. Kalluto was really doing nothing. He's just silent as he used to be.

Right now, Killua's really pissed that's why he hated to go back to his home because everyone's really annoying and all weird.

"That's enough! Gon, let's go now." Killua grabbed Gon's hand and took him.

Gon was turning back from his _soon to be parents _and after that he was looking innocent to Killua.

Killua walked faster while taking Gon and went to the other part of the forest that no one is with them but just the two of them. It's really boring inside the house so it's better that Killua would take Gon and show him around.

Both of them were sitting down on the rock and talked about something. They talked about the two of them, their relationship as best friends and finally about their relationship as couples.

Killua really liked to talk about how the two of them met at the Hunter Exam. It really makes him remember about how their friendship started and how they had feelings with each other which is embarrassing for him when both of them talked about it but it was before. For him, it's really strange that he fell in love with someone like him that's a guy but it doesn't really matter. What's important is that they love each other.

They haven't noticed that there were stalkers behind. They can't really hear their conversations but they can see that they're having fun being alone together.

Kikyou and Silva were murmuring about them but Kalluto was silent for the whole day. He's really speechless and even if you're having conversations with him, he doesn't speak and just kept nodding his head.

Killua talked about the funny moments they had before and Gon just laughed about it. He's enjoying having the talks with Killua because whenever he's feeling alone, Killua is there with him.

Gon was looking around then he looked above the sky. He can see that the clouds are getting dark and he knows that it's gonna rain, so he told Killua that it's better to stay inside the house.

Kikyou and Silva wondered why they're running together heading inside the mansion. Both of them are confused while Kalluto was just sitting and acted silent.

Meanwhile they felt that something wet dropped on their skin, it was raining. The rain became stronger so all of them are wet.

"Dear, it's raining! Let's go inside." Kikyou said.

"Uh, right." Silva replied.

"Kalluto-chan, please go with mother."

"Hai, okaasama."

The three of them ran faster until they've reached the mansion. When they got inside, Gon and Killua were confused why they're all wet.

"Minna, why are you all wet?" Killua asked.

"Well, my umbrella won't open so... here..." Kikyou was trying to open her umbrella. "Okay! I've fixed my umbrella."

Even if they're inside the house already, Kikyou is still using her umbrella. Is she crazy or something? Inside the house she's been using and umbrella even nothing's happening inside.

"Killua, why is your mother using the umbrella inside the house?" Gon whispered on Killua's ear.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't trust the roof." Killua answered while crossing his arms.

* * *

Gon was outside Killua's room just sitting on the floor and resting his back on the wall. Kikyou went outside her room and saw him sitting there alone. She walked closer towards him bringing her fan with her.

"Gon-chan, anata wa daijobou?" She asked.

"Hai, ore wa daijobou." Gon smiled.

"Ah, souka." Kikyou sighed. "Ne, if you want do you want to come inside my room? We'll have a chat." Kikyou suggested.

"Sure, if you want me to come."

Gon followed Kikyou as she was leading Gon inside her room. Kikyou opened the door and she lets Gon come in first before her.

"Take a sit, Gon-chan."

"Arigatou, Kikyou-san."

"Please Gon-chan, call me mom."

"Ah, o-okay, okaasan."

Gon was sitting on the chair and Kikyou sat in front of him. She puts her hands on her lap and cleared her throat.

"Gon-chan, when are you two planning your marriage?" Kikyou asked.

Gon straightened his position and gulped.

"M-Marriage? W-Well...eto...I have no idea." Gon was sweating.

"You two still haven't decided about your marriage?"

"No. We're not really planning about our marriage but it's okay if we're just together." Gon smiled.

"Ah, I see. Gon-chan, when the both of you will turn 13, we'll prepare a wedding suprise for the two of you. I'm sure Killu would be surprised! I'll buy you a pretty dress okay, Gon-chan?"

"Ano...wakaranai no."

"If you agree, we'll do it!"

"Umm...I think Killua is searching for me, so goodbye! See you later Kikyou-san." Gon closed the door.

Gon ran at Killua's room and panted. He saw Killua cutting his fingernails then he ran towards him and held his shoulders.

"Killua, Killua! Your mom told me that both of us will have a wedding!" Gon said as he shook Killua's body.

"Ehhh? Ima?" Killua stood up.

"No, when we turn 13."

"Hah, yokatta. Wait what!?" Killua tugged Gon's shirt. "Did-you-agree?"

"No. She just told me that when both of us will agree, she'll plan for it."

"No, don't agree. Okay, from now on, I'll stick with you okay? I won't let you have crazy conversations with mother again." Killua's face was closer to Gon.

"Okay. Yakusoku"

Killua smiled and kissed Gon's lips. After he gave him a light kiss, he embraced him.

So, Gon's not in danger right now, he's safe because his family's not planning on killing Gon or do something to him but he shouldn't let his guard down because he still doesn't support his family about this.

* * *

_Minna, updated! Okay so this is just it because I've been writing for days and thinking on how I should end this so I'll update the next chapter soon. I'm not really sure about the title of the chapter but I hope I didn't write something weird..._

_PLEASE REVIEW! XD_


	4. Staying Together

I guess I'm tired and bored. Nyaaaah! There's nothing to do! I'll just write this chapter then.

* * *

"From now on, I'll never leave your side. Everywhere you go I'll still be on your side so that I could protect you." Killua said as he looked at Gon.

"You'll be staying on my side? Then when I need to use the bathroom you'll still be with me?"

"Ehh, no! If that happens, I'll be waiting for you outside until you're finish. But when you want to take a bath, I'll be with you of course!" From the way he talked to Gon about the two of them taking baths together, he was having some perverted thoughts.

"Ahh, souka. Well I guess I'll be staying here for now." Gon sat down on Killua's bed then he sighed and lied down. Killua was on top of Gon and placed his hands in every side of Gon to trap him then he looked at him with his face smirking.

Gon looked at him then he closed his eyes and turned his head on his side. Killua tried to lean closer to him with his mouth open but then Gon sat up and pushed him. Gon stood up and held the door knob, planning to go outside.

"Gon, where are you going?" Killua asked while grabbing Gon's arm.

"I... can we? Umm..." Gon was too shy to tell Killua about something that he wanted to tell him.

"Can we...what?" Killua repeated.

"Can we have a picnic?"

Killua raised his eyebrow and after that he smiled. He held Gon's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Of course! Don't feel afraid to ask me about it, it's just a picnic so okay."

"Hontou," Gon's eyes sparkled. "Aishiteru, Killua!" Gon hopped and hugged him.

Killua blushed when both of them fell down on the floor. Of course he would let Gon do anything he wants because he loves him so much and it's like the first time that Gon told him the 'I love you' thing.

"G-Gon, get off now. It's okay I'm..."

While he was trying to stop Gon from hugging him, he saw Kikyou standing in front of them with her nose bleeding. She screamed because she feels so glad for them doing that kind of moment again.

"My little Killu is growing up!" Kikyou's device is blurring because of her tears.

"Eh- okaasan? Migeruso, Gon!" Killua picked him up and carried him in a bridal style. It made Kikyou cry and her nose were bleeding for more.

"My Killu and my Gon-chan..." Kikyou fainted with blood on her nose and it spreads on the floor.

It was a perfect timing that Kalluto, Illumi and Silva went upstairs and saw Kikyou lying down on the floor with blood on the floor. They thought that someone killed her, Silva picked her up and he felt worried.

"Kikyou, dear are you alright?" Silva asked.

"Okaasan, what happened to you?" Illumi asked.

"Okaasan..." Kalluto said.

"Huh? What?" Kikyou sat up.

"Dear, tell me what happened. Why is your nose bleeding?" Silva asked once again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Silva darling, our son is growing up! Seems like he's ready to marry his Gon-chan." Kikyou wiped off the blood on her nose with a tissue given by Kalluto.

"R-Really? That's great! So, when are we planning for their wedding?"

"Let's just wait until they're truly matured then Gon-chan will be part of our family! Let's teach him how to kill and how to become an assassin."

Kikyou and Silva were imagining what it'll be like when Gon and Killua would get marry and when Gon will become a part of the Zoldyck family. Those crazy parents, if Killua hears about it there's no way he'll let that happen. But now that he's outside with Gon having some picnic he didn't know what's going on inside.

Illumi and Kalluto were just looking at them and listening on their conversations. Now their sweats are dropping because they're laughing like dracula and they're acting so excited.

Now let's go back to the two couples. So now, Killua was eating his chocorobo-kun joyfully with Gon and there were lots of food on the ground and they were served by Gotoh. Of course the two were asking requests on Gotoh so that they could get anything they want. Gotoh was just standing there like a bodyguard but he's waiting for their requests.

"Gotoh-san..." Gon said.

"Hai, Gon-sama." Gotoh said.

"Can you please get me a juice? I'm so thirsty." Gon smiled.

Gotoh bowed down and answered. "Yokai. I'll do everything for Gon-sama."

So Gotoh walked all the way inside the mansion to the kitchen to make a juice for Gon. There's nothing Gon could do now but just wait though it's really okay for him because he could still eat.

It didn't reach minutes for Gotoh to make a juice for Gon, he finished so fast. Did he even mix it well? Maybe yes, he serves so well for his master Killua so he should also serve well for Gon.

"Here's your juice, Gon-sama."

"Arigatou, Gotoh-san!"

Gon started drinking his juice quickly because he's very thirsty. Gotoh still had some left so that he wouldn't return again to serve a juice for them.

"You want some more, Gon-sama?"

"Ah, iie. Watashi wa daijobou."

"I want some!"

Gotoh had an extra glass for Killua because he knew that Killua would also like to drink something. Killua received his juice and he started drinking it so now he feels refreshed again.

Meanwhile, they just saw Kalluto and Illumi coming towards them. Maybe they also liked to join and have some picnic.

"Eh? Kalluto? Aniki? What are you guys doing here?" It's not like Killua didn't want them to be here, he just want to know why they're here.

Kalluto and Illumi sat in front of them then grabbed a food. They didn't answer Killua's question though they're still chewing their food.

"W-Why are you here?" Killua repeated his question.

"No reason. Mom and dad are talking about your marriage." Illumi said while closing his eyes.

"M-Marriage? Again?" Killua sweat dropped.

"I'm so glad I could call Gon-san, onii-chan." Kalluto said while drinking his juice.

"O...Onii-chan? Kalluto why are you calling Gon onii-chan already? He's not even your big brother, I'm your big brother!"

"Wakateru, onii-chan. But I really can't wait for you to get married already."

"I'm telling you, we're not getting married! You can't make us."

"Okay, okay. But even if you two won't have some marriage, can he still be my younger brother?" Illumi said.

"Younger brother?" Killua raised his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too onii-chan. Can Gon-chan be my big brother?" Kalluto asked.

Both brothers were pleasing Killua. Right now Killua feels like running away from his brothers. He's got a question, why would Illumi want Gon to be his younger brother if he plans on killing him several times? And why would Kalluto want some another big brother if he's had many big brothers? He's the youngest among them right?

This is so awkward. Well, no more choice anyway, he didn't want to turn his brothers down.

"OKAY! Okay, you should ask Gon if he agrees, don't ask me."

"Onii...chan?" Kalluto pleaded and he's got some teary eyes.

"Mochiron! I wanted to have some brothers like you guys."

Killua's thoughts were wrong. He thought that Gon would disagree and thought they were selfish assassins but...whatever, he can't change Gon's decisions anymore, that's what he wanted. He also didn't want to see Kalluto cry, yes he could be serious but sometimes he cries.

It was weird that Illumi wanted another brother, maybe he's prefering Gon more than Killua. Kalluto was hugging Gon and his looks like he's very glad. This is the first time he smiled like this.

Killua is getting jealous, they're trying to invade Gon again. And again, they will escape.

"Yamete! Gon, let's go back." Killua grabbed Gon's arm.

"Eh? Ima? Wakatta."

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, you haven't finished your juice yet." Gotoh said.

Killua didn't answer though he's walking away with Gon. Illumi took the juice and drank it instead. Now Kalluto and Illumi will just eat all the food.

Too bad for Milluki that he was asleep in his room because of those traquilizers. It will actually take 24 hours for him to wake up because it'll wear off after 24 hours.

As Killua and Gon entered the mansion, they quickly went inside their room and locked the door so that there will be no more trouble from Killua's family.

"Okay, that's it. We're not leaving this room anymore! Let's not go out again, let's stay here." Killua said.

"But how are we gonna eat? If we stay here, we'll be hungry."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of chocorobo-kun in my closet."

"I don't like to eat so many sweets. Mito-san told me it's not really good to eat many sweets."

"Mito-san, Mito-san. Whatever...we could at least call Gotoh and tell him to bring us some food here." Killua's getting tired so he sat next to Gon.

"You're right. Let's not think about food now, we just ate some a while ago."

Even if it's boring to do nothing inside the room, it's still safe to be inside. Well, the weirdness of the family is a great danger to them especially the 'marriage thing'. It's okay, Killua makes sure that it'll never happen.

* * *

Gon and Killua are both lying down on the bed doing really nothing but stare at the ceiling and blink. They've been like that for hours and it even reaches until evening.

Killua turned to Gon and looked at him. He saw him with his eyes clothes and breathing slowly, but he knows that he's still awake.

"Ne, are you hungry?" Killua asked.

"Hmm no. I don't feel like eating yet." Gon turned to his side. "I'll be taking a bath."

Gon stood up and started walking into the bathroom. He was near the door but he suddenly saw Killua standing in front of him. That was fast.

"Didn't I tell you that whenever you'll be taking a bath, I'll be with you?"

Gon closed his hands tightly and groaned. He actually wanted to have some private time whenever he's taking a bath but even if he says no to Killua, he'll still be forced to do it.

"Fine..." Gon can't really believe what he's saying.

Killua was cheering for himself that he could finally take a bath with his boyfriend. Gon opened the door and both of them entered together.

Both of them started stripping their clothes. Killua took off his shirt and after that he started looking at Gon. Well, Gon already took off his green shirt, all he had to do is to take off his whit tank top.

"Would you like me to take this off for you?" Killua said behind Gon while holding his shirt.

"Baka, dame da yo. I'll take this off myself." Gon quickly pulled up his tank top.

So then, Gon went inside the bath tub first and relaxed. Killua sat next to Gon and also relaxed. These are the kind of baths they wanted because it really feels so nice.

Killua was watching Gon beside him then he shifted his position. Gon was closing his eyes so he turned to him but actually Gon didn't notice anything.

"Gon? Nee..."

Maybe he's asleep. He actually gets sleepy whenever the water is hot when he takes a bath. No matter what Killua do to him like distracting him in his sleep, he still didn't want to wake up, though he might look so cute when he's sleeping like this.

Killua wonders what would wake him up. He tried so many ways but nothing seems to be working, unless...

'What if I...'

Killua stared at something that's under Gon and moved his hand. This is the only way, maybe it might work. His hand moved closer on Gon's private part until he finally touched it. It was embarrassing, he even blushed when he touched it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gon yelled.

Gon blushed as he knew that Killua touched his own part that was not supposed to be touched.

"Why did you scream?" Killua asked while blushing.

"How am I supposed to be not screaming when you're touching it?" Gon spaced out from Killua.

"Touching what?"

When Killua looked on his hand, he didn't notice that he's still touching it. He screamed and blushed so red. He quickly moved away his hand and stared away.

"Ano hentai da yo!" Gon yelled.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Bite your hand?"

"You could do it!"

"I tried it, idiot. Nothing really works than touching your part. Now I've found out that your sensitive part was right there." Killua smirked and thought of perverted things.

"Duh! Of course it was, don't you ever feel sensitive whenever yours is being touched?"

"No, n-now stop talking about it!" Killua blushed from embarrassment.

Gon heard what Killua said, he doesn't feel sensitive. Therefore, he thought of touching it maybe? He moved his hand and tried touching it but Killua suddenly slapped it.

"When I told you it's not sensitive doesn't mean you could touch it! Baka."

* * *

The bath sure was nice. Killua was the one who got out of the bathroom first so he waited for Gon to go out too. He's busy drying his hair inside the bathroom but it won't take so long.

Gon got out of the bathroom and his hair was down. His hair doesn't look like the one that was spiky, it even made him look cuter with that kind of hair.

Killua can't stop staring at him because he just looked so cute! His face was blushing because it was the first time that he saw Gon like this.

'Kawaii...' Killua said quietly.

"Eh? Nanda, Killua?" Gon asked.

"Ah, betsu ni." Killua stared away. "Gon..."

"Mm?"

"You know, you look soo...cute."

Gon was shocked when he heard what Killua said. It made him blush and he felt embarrassed.

"A-Arigatou..."

"You know, I still liked your spiky hair. You looked cute in everything."

Killua's not really used in saying something like that but for him, it's better to tell him how he feels about him.

"Don't you think it's embarrassing for you to say such things?" Gon looked at him.

"Why would I feel embarrass about it? With you, I don't really feel embarrass Gon."

"Killua..."

"Okay, now let's go to sleep." Killua lied down on the bed already.

"Eh? But we still haven't ate some dinner yet." Gon lied down next to Killua.

"It's okay! Let's stay here until tomorrow. Are you even hungry?"

"No. I guess you're right. We should sleep early."

* * *

Minna I'm so sorry for updating late! Gomen, gomen, gomen!  
Okay, so this chapter had some...pervy parts *Blush*  
Saphire's out of herself, sorry.

Well! I hope this chapter is still okay, I'm sorry for writing something that's weird.

Dakara minna, REVIEW! Kudasai, kudasai! XD


	5. Early Breakfast (Dinner Skipped)

"Killua, Killua, ne..."

Gon was trying to wake Killua this early because he's got something to ask him maybe. Killua couldn't wake up because of his fantasy dreams. Gon was guessing that he's dreaming about sweets again, just like always. Well, you know that kid, he always love candies.

"Killua! Wake up!" Gon shook Killua's body.

"Nn...let me sleep." Killua shifted his position and snored.

Gon crossed his arms and sat on the chair watching Killua sleep. Aww, he looked so cute! No no no, there's no way Gon would fall for his cute face. He needs to wake him up immediately because it's still early so they didn't want Kikyou or Silva to knock on their door to annoy their sleep if their still sleeping.

What to do, what to do...there's nothing he could think about because it's so hard to wake him up. If Killua won't wake up by calling his name, maybe he should try doing something to wake him up.

Gon walked closer to Killua and took his hand. Killua didn't even noticed that Gon was holding his hand already, so Gon moved Killua's hand closer to his mouth and bit it. Not working, huh? Well maybe he should bite harder in order to get his attention.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Itai, itai, itai, ITAI!" Killua felt the pain and cried. Well at least he's awake.

"Yokatta, ohayou Killua!" Gon smiled.

"Doyou koto? You bit my hand!" Killua held his hand.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Rape you?"

"You could at least do it than hurting my hand!" Killua yelled.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean...just shut up!" Killua's face blushed then he held his pillow.

"Okay, I'm sorry Killua."

While Gon was trying to apologize, Killua was pouting. He couldn't forgive Gon for what he'd done to him because it really hurts.

"C'mon Killua, gomenasai! I love you, okay?" Gon was closing his eyes tightly while holding Killua, apologizing to him.

"Sore wa, hontou ka?" Killua crossed his arms.

"Of course! Would I say that if I don't love you?"

"Dakara...will you kiss me?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded his head. He moved closer to Killua and faced him. He held Killua's face and dragged his lips on his. That was just a slight touch of their lips then they looked at each other.

Both of them closed their eyes slowly and continued to kiss. Gon hugged Killua tightly then they broke their kiss together.

"Suki..." Killua hugged him back and smiled.

Killua heard that someone's stomach growled. It's not his but it's clearly obvious that it's Gon's. That's right, they missed dinner last night because they agreed not to go out anymore.

He released Gon then his stomach continued to growl. He feels really hungry, so how about if they'll go outside for a while? It's too early for them to wake up so it may be perfect to steal something on the kitchen.

"Gon, this time we'll go outside but we need to be quiet. We don't want to wake the others right?"

"Yokai..."

They _silently_ closed the door and now they're outside of their room. Quietly, they walked downstairs and ran to the kitchen not making any sounds.

"Yosh! Let's go get something...on the..." Killua immediately got confused when he saw Milluki grabbing something on the fridge. "Milluki?"

"Eh? Ah! They found me." Milluki brought back all the food at the fridge.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Gon said.

"Onii-chan?" Killua said.

"Onii-chan? Ahh," Milluki cleared his throat. "I'm just picking some food so that I could cook this for breakfast! I'm going to prepare this for us when others will wake up."

"Ehh, hontou?" Gon's tone sounded like a whisper but he's speaking loud.

"Uso da yo! You can't even cook. You're just stealing all the food from the fridge!" Killua stepped closer to Milluki.

"How dare you say that to your big brother? I can cook and you know that!"

"No I don't! And besides, it's too early for them to wake up. It's 4:30 in the morning for crying out loud."

Milluki had just realized that it sure was early. Of course he's hungry too because he's been sleeping for 24 hours because of the tranquilizer and hadn't even ate.

"Ah who cares? Just shut up Killu!"

"No you shut up!"

Killua and Milluki were both arguing. Well, that's what the two always do argue anywhere. Gon's sweat was dropping and can't even get in the way because they're fighting.

"Guys, would you knock it off? Everyone's asleep! Do you want to wake them up?" Gon said.

"He started it!" Killua and Milluki pointed together and growled.

Kalluto was walking to the kitchen then he saw his two brothers arguing and his future brother trying to stop them. He was holding his stuffed toy and watched them doing something at the kitchen.

The three of them didn't notice that Kalluto was right there because they're busy arguing. Kalluto walked closer dragging his toy and tugged Gon's shirt.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" Kalluto said.

"Ah, everything's fine Kalluto-chan, I'm just...eh?!" Gon was surprised seeing Kalluto behind him.

"Kalluto?" The three of the said together.

"Hold on, I'll talk to him." Milluki said. "Kalluto, what are you doing here?" Milluki smiled while leaning down on Kalluto.

"Don't treat me like a child onii-chan." Kalluto pouted.

"Ah, sou da ne. But what are you doing here?" Milluki asked one more time.

Kalluto didn't answer so he faced down and looked at the floor.

"I'll just do it." Killua said. "Kalluto, what do you want?" Killua said seriously.

Kalluto didn't answer. It's no use talking to his brothers so he turned back and crossed his arms.

"I'll try." Gon said. "Nee, Kalluto-chan. Is something wrong? Do you need something here?" Gon smiled as he looked at Kalluto.

"I'm hungry," Kalluto finally answered.

"I-It only works when Gon do it." Killua looked at Milluki and felt stiff.

"S-Sou..."

Right, the four of them are hungry. Killua, Milluki, Kalluto and Gon are hungry. Is there someone who can add to the three of them? They've been thinking if Illumi will come downstairs and look for something at the kitchen, so they waited.

...

Okay, so only the four of them. They opened the fridge and tried to look something for them to cook. The three brothers cannot really cook, unless Gon could cook! Mito-san taught him some of the steps on how to cook so he definitely knows how!

They pulled out all the food out of the fridge and started thinking what to cook though they still had no idea.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Eh!"

They got freaked out hearing someone behind them. I knew it will happen that Illumi would come at the kitchen! He was standing right there bringing a stuffed toy.

"What? Aniki..." Killua said.

"Let me guess. You're hungry too, right?" Milluki pointed at Illumi.

"Predictable, isn't it?" Illumi said.

"Matte, matte...all of us skipped dinner?" Killua was confused.

"Right. It's all because mom and dad cooked the dinner by themselves and it doesn't really look good so we've excused ourselves and didn't have the chance to eat dinner." Illumi explained.

"Thank goodness I was asleep!" Milluki said.

"It was better that we took a bath than having any dinner, ne?" Killua looked at Gon.

"Hai!" Gon answered.

"Minna, hayaku. I'm so hungry!" Kalluto said.

"All of us are so hungry, huh? Then let's have breakfast today! I know it's still early but we need to eat something." Gon said.

Gon thought of something that he could cook for now. He prepared all of the ingredients and he's ready to cook something.

* * *

They're all having breakfast and they ate silently. The breakfast was very delicious because Gon made it.

"Oishi ne, onii-chan." Kalluto said.

"Arigatou, Kalluto." Gon smiled.

Kikyou and Silva yawned while walking downstairs. They walked at the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for their children but...

"Ohayou gosaimasu!"

"Eh? What are you all doing here?" Kikyou asked looking confused.

"Gon, thanks for the breakfast." Illumi said.

"It was great!" Milluki said.

"Uh, thanks..."

They all went back to their rooms leaving Silva and Kikyou there alone. When both of them looked at the table, everything was completely gone. There's no more food that's left because they ate it all.

Looks like Kikyou will cook her special _poisonous_ food again or they'll wake up the chefs to cook something for them.

Kikyou could cook but last night, it didn't turn out right because when Silva tried to help, he messed with the ingredients so that's why it hadn't become so great so this time she'll try cooking all by herself without Silva.

Killua and Gon were alone in the room lying in the bed together. Both of them were probably, kissing together. Gon was on top of Killua kissing his lips and played with his silver hair.

"Gon...amai..." Killua said breathlessly.

"You're sweet too Killua." Gon smiled while panting.

"No. You taste sweet...do it once again..."

Both of them kissed together once again then Killua embraced Gon bringing him closer to him.

* * *

Yep, they did skipped dinner last night!

Okay, I'm just trying to add a little romance here so that's why I wrote the kissing scene. This is short only because I really need to rest, everyday my mind is scrambled about the next chapters to write so I came up with this idea! On the next chapter, I'm going to make it longer so I need more time to think but now I just need to rest. I'll just update after my writings are finish but let's not hope that it won't take soooooo long...

_Readers, please review about this! Reviews always makes me happy! ;) _


	6. Illumi plays with toys?

_This first part is going to be Illumi's part but there's going to be some funny parts, I think but importantly, on the next part it'll be by Killua and Gon's..._

* * *

Kikyou was cooking her breakfast for Silva, Zeno and also for herself but she didn't need to worry about her children anymore because they already ate so now it's her time to prepare for his husband and her dad.

Illumi came out of his room and went to the kitchen. He went there to see how his mom's doing so he saw her cooking some breakfast.

"Mom, do you want me to help you?" Illumi asked looking at his mother.

"Ah, no need to Illumi. I can handle this, now you can go I still need to finish this."

"Kikyou! Hurry up!" Silva said.

"Chotto matte! Do you think this is easy? How about you come over here and replace me with this?!" Kikyou was yelling at Silva while cooking.

"Okay, I'll be glad too." Silva said.

Illumi suddenly stopped Silva from standing up because he knew that he's going to make the food ruin again.

"Dad, it's okay. I'll go help mom, now you just sit there and wait for a while." Illumi walked on his mother and asked her something. "Mom, I'll go help you so that it'll be fast."

Kikyou had no choice, she can't do this all by herself. She's the one cooking because the chefs and the servants had their day off so she's the one serving for them.

"Okay, you can help me Illumi." Kikyou smiled.

Illumi helped her in cooking their breakfast. He's so fast in chopping the vegetables but he's the only one who's in charge of the ingredients while Kikyou is the one frying the food.

"Illumi, please give me the pepper." Kikyou asked.

Illumi opened the closet. He saw that there were pepper, salt and also something that's labeled poison. Maybe that's how the dish ruined because instead of Kikyou asking him to get the pepper, he accidentally grabbed the poison and Kikyou's cookings exploded. So Illumi just grabbed the pepper and gave it to Kikyou.

"Okaasan, why do you have the poison ingredient?" Illumi asked.

"No reason, sweetie. I just serve them for trespassers who come inside our house." Kikyou answered.

"Do we have trespassers?"

"Well, sometimes..."

"Is Gon our trespasser?"

"No! Of course not, I feel glad for letting him join our family. I don't want to make Killu unhappy."

"Ah, souka..."

"Okay, and we're done! Breakfast is served!"

Kikyou puts the plate on the table. They can't really wait to eat the food already because it looks so delicious. Silva grabbed some fried rice and an omelette. He tasted it then his eyes sparkled because it tastes so delicious.

"Dear, this tastes delicious!" Silva said.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Illumi's help."

"Mom, I'm going now." Illumi said.

"Don't you want to join us, sweetie?" Kikyou asked.

"No, I'm full."

"Okay, you can go!"

Illumi walked upstairs to go inside his room. Before he's about to go inside his room, he saw Killua and Gon outside of their room. Both of them probably wanted to go outside, that's what he thought.

Both of them saw Illumi looking at the two of them. He really looked so creepy that he really had no emotions while looking at them.

"Hi there Illu-nii!" Gon smiled.

"Aniki...doushite?" Killua wondered what he wanted to do with him. He's holding Gon and dragging him closer to him because he's been thinking that he might do something to Gon so he would protect him.

Illumi pulled out something from his pocket and Killua was staying alert. He thought that maybe he's gonna throw his needle at Gon but instead of that, he saw that Illumi's holding his phone and took a picture of the them.

"Perfect shot. Now I'm going inside my room."

"What was that all about?" Killua was confused.

Illumi came inside his room and locked himself. His room is very wide but also creepy and dark. No one ever came inside his room except for him and Hisoka that sometimes they're talking about something, but anyway if you ever tried on coming inside, you'll feel scared.

Milluki tried once coming inside his room to set some bombs inside his room just like what he did last time to Killua, but failed. When he tried entering his room, he saw that everything's really dark then his brother appeared in front of him asking him what he's going to do inside then Milluki ran away screaming and went back in his room.

Maybe it's not his room that's creepy, it's Illumi because he wanted to keep everyone out of his room. It's very private and secret, so no one really tried coming in.

Illumi opened his laptop then wrote the password. He clicked on the Skype then sended some messages to Hisoka. Well it's more really like some pictures of Gon and Killua together.

Ever since the Zoldyck family knew about Killua's relationship with Gon, Illumi shared it with Hisoka in a chat. Illumi's been taking pictures of Gon and Killua secretly and even videos then send it to Hisoka.

He puts his laptop on his bed then walked to his closet while waiting for Hisoka to reply. Inside his closet had a lot of stuffed toys. He grabbed the one that looked like Killua and the other one that looked like Gon.

Meaning, he had his Gon and Killua stuffed toy but he made it all by himself. When he came back to his bed, he looked on his laptop and saw Hisoka's reply.

_Hisoka: ~Kawaii 3_

_Illumi: Sou da ne -_-_

That was Illumi's final reply then closed the computer. This time, he's doing some entertainment for himself that's very private.

He displayed four stuffed toys on the bed. There were Illumi, Killua, Gon and Hisoka stuffed toys. I don't know what he's planning but let's find out...

Illumi first grab his Gon and Killua stuffed toys. He made them face each other and he did the voice.

Gon (Illumi): Killu, aishiteru...

Killua (Illumi): Me too Gon.

Then he made his toys kiss each other.

Illumi: Chu chu

Gon (Illumi): Killu, taskete!

Killua (Illumi): Hisoka! Don't you dare touch Gon.

Illumi's Hisoka stuffed toy threw some cards right at Gon and Killua stuffed toys.

Gon (Illumi): Killu, itai!

Killua (Illumi): Gon! Daijoubou?

Hisoka (Illumi): Hahahaha!

He made Gon injured and Killua was taking care of him. Meanwhile, the stuffed toy of his own self came in.

Killua (Illumi): Aniki? What are you doing here?

Illumi: Don't worry Killu, I'll save you from this idiot. Yaaaaaaaa!

The stuffed toy of his own self kicked Hisoka and he was knocked down. He stomped at him creating some sound effects.

Illumi: Take that!

Hisoka (Illumi): Kuso! Ah! Itai!

Gon (Illumi): Onii-chan! Arigatou, thanks for saving me Illu-nii.

He made Gon hug the Illumi stuff toy and everyone is safe! Thanks to Illumi Zoldyck!

* * *

"Ne Killua, I wonder if I could go inside Illu-nii's room." Gon said while staring at Illumi's door.

"Go ahead and try and you'll be screaming when you enter." Killua crossed his arms.

"Eh? I don't think Illu-nii's that scary."

"Will you stop calling him Illu-nii? He's not your brother."

"Of course he is! We're going to have our marriage soon, nee?" Gon's eyes sparkled.

"Baka!" Killua pounded his head. "We're not, don't tell me my mom hypnotised you so that you're going to become a Zoldyck soon."

"Of course not! I didn't even have the chance to go close to your mom because you've been avoiding me."

"Mm. You're right."

"What's wrong if I became a part of your family?"

"Do you want to kill someone?"

"No! Why would I?"

"See? That's why I don't want us to marry because if you'll be part of my family, they'll be forcing you to kill someone! Do you want to kill Mito-san?"

"I don't want to. I guess we shouldn't go on with our wedding."

"Sou da! Dakara, let's go to Kalluto. That's what you want right?" Killua started walking to lead Gon on Kalluto's room.

"Iie. I want to go to Illu-nii's room."

"No don't! Do you want to be killed by his needles? There might be a trap!" Killua tried stopping Gon from going at Illumi's room.

"Okay, I won't. Let's go to Kalluto-chan!" Gon smiled. He already gave up on trying to go at Illumi's room. _'Unless, if I'll try sneaking out without Killua with me...'_

"Fine, but what do you want to do with him?" Killua asked while both of them are already heading on Kalluto's room.

"Ah, I just wanted to play with him. He's your youngest brother and he's also my favourite!"

Gon and Killua kept on going with the conversations.

At Illumi's room, he kept playing with his toys. He kept beating up Hisoka with his own self because he's just trying to protect Gon and maybe Killua but importantly Gon and the fight never really ends.

He heard chuckles coming from his window though that voice sounds so familiar. He was actually surprised that Hisoka's there but how long?

Illumi hid the toys under his pillow and acted normally like nothing just happened suspicious.

"What a magnificent performance, but how come you're the one who's beating me?" Hisoka came inside Illumi's room using the window.

"How were you able to open my window? It was locked earlier." Illumi said then he saw Hisoka chuckling.

"It was easy, I won't tell you how."

"Whatever. Get out of my room, I didn't tell you that you could go here."

"I know. But I really wanted to see Gon and Killua together, when is their wedding? I can't wait." Hisoka wanted to go outside but Illumi stopped him.

"You're a trespasser, therefore you can have this." Illumi gave him the dish that Gon made earlier because he took some of it after they started eating then he added the poison ingredient.

"Nice try, but it won't work on me."

"I'm telling you go out."

* * *

"Onii-chan, mitte!" Kalluto held his plushie because he wanted for Gon to see it.

"Sugoi yo ne Kalluto-chan you had lots of plushies around here." Gon was amazed when he looked around Kalluto's room.

Killua was really bored. He does nothing but watch at Gon and Kalluto. He's not interested in this, he wished to ditch this alone and just let Gon play with Kalluto but he couldn't because he needs to be with Gon.

"Ne onii-chan, when you came here I made you a plushie of yourself and also Killu-niichan but Illu-nii took it." Kalluto said to Gon.

"Poor Kalluto-chan, could you still make me some new?"

"No, I wanted the first one because I kept trying but I fail."

"Daijoubou, Kalluto-chan! I'll go at Illu-nii's room and take it back, okay?" Gon held Kalluto's shoulders.

"Hai, onii-chan."

This is the first time they saw Kalluto that looked so cheerful. Kalluto's brothers tried doing the same way for him to cheer up but he always looked so serious before. Gon was the one who really changed him because he really liked him as his big brother.

Meanwhile, Kalluto's door opened. Kikyou showed up and she was surprised that Gon and Killua are inside Kalluto's room.

"Kalluto-chan, what's going on here?" Kikyou asked.

Kalluto's cheerful face turned into his serious form and spoke seriously.

"I played with onii-chan." Kalluto said in a serious tone.

"Ah! That's great! But can we have a minute Kalluto-chan? We'll go outside with your father."

"Hai, okaasama."

"See you later Kalluto!" Gon smiled.

"Hai, onii-chan."

Kikyou and Kalluto went out while Gon and Killua followed.

"Ne, let's go outside okay?" Killua said.

"Eh? But...ow!" Gon held his stomach.

"Gon?"

"Ah, I'm alright. I think I'm just...having a diarrhea."

"So...I'll just go okay? I'll just wait for you if you're finish."

"Hai!"

Killua finally got away. Gon felt thankful because he's away, he's just pretending that his stomach hurts so that Killua won't stop him from going inside Illumi's room because he just wanted to bring back Kalluto's stuffed toys.

He ran quickly heading at Illumi's room. He first knocked at the door with a smile on his face. When the door opened, he greeted.

"Hi onii-chan!" Gon smiled. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hisoka.

"Ringo-chan!" Hisoka smiled.

Gon was panting and breathing so hard as he saw Hisoka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gon ran downstairs.

"See? I told you that you should go out." Illumi said.

Gon ran faster until he saw Killua. He kept screaming then hugged him, Killua was confused that he's so fast in using the bathroom.

He saw Gon crying on his shirt and hugged him tightly. He was curious about Gon screaming and running faster.

"Killua...taskete!" Gon cried.

"Ne, what's wrong?"

"I entered Illu-nii's room!"

Killua was shocked to hear that but he warned him about it.

"I told you not to-"

"It's not Illu-nii...it was Hisoka...I don't want to talk about it!" Gon kept hugging Killua.

"Wakatta, wakatta. He scared you and why is he even here?"

"Kawaii! You guys looked so cute when you do that." Hisoka was shuffling his cards.

"Would you get out of here? Gon is scared of you." Killua said while stroking Gon's hair and comforts him.

"I'm not scared of Hisoka! He just surprised me which made me traumatized seeing his face." Gon said.

"Hisoka, could you please go home now?" Illumi asked him.

"Eh? But I want to stay here for long." Hisoka was being pushed outside by Illumi.

"Wait! Please let me stay..."

"Get out..."

Now that Hisoka's out, Gon's fine now thanks to Illumi Zoldyck!

"Illu-nii! Arigatou!" Gon hugged Illumi.

"No problem, Gon." Illumi said but not making any emotions.

"Ne Illu-nii, may I see you smile?" Gon asked.

"I'm not allowed to have any emotions."

"Naru hodo. Demo Illu-nii, Kalluto said his plushies are inside your room, so would you mind me coming inside your room to get those?"

"No one should enter my room and I didn't have any Kalluto's plushies. Now I should be going."

Illumi returned to his room leaving Gon and Killua downstairs.

"Gon, let's go."

"I'll return Kalluto's plushies!" Gon wanted to go to Illumi's room but Killua stopped him pulling him back.

"Don't do it! Do you want to be killed by Aniki?"

"But Kalluto would feel upset if I won't bring it back to him...And you even said that we're never going out."

"Yes I did. But we shouldn't be stuck inside our room, everything's fine I'm right here with you."

"Hanase Killua, I'll go with you later but I need to get it."

"Why are you so obsessed about it?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see Kalluto smile, that's why."

Killua released Gon and lets him go. When he was in front of Illumi's door, he first calmed himself down. He didn't knock at the door but he tried the door knob if it's lock or not.

When he tried moving it, he felt lucky that it wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door to see what's going on inside.

"Illu-nii?"

He saw that everything around was dark but except that he saw Illumi lying on the bed and he's holding Kalluto's stuffed toy because he explained what it looked like.

Gon felt surprised seeing him playing with Kalluto's toys because with his age, he shouldn't be playing with it anymore. Gon closed the door and walked closer to Illumi but he wasn't really noticed.

"Onii-chan? Are those Kalluto's toys?" Gon asked.

When Illumi heard Gon's voice, he suddenly stopped playing. He looked at Gon with his creepy face so that he could scare him but just like what Gon said, he wasn't. Only Hisoka's the one who scares him.

"Ne, can I have those already? I'll bring them back to Kalluto."

"Okay, you can have them. But tell him I wasn't playing with it, if you do I'm gonna have to kill you."

Gon gulped when Illumi told him that he'll kill him if he'll tell but then he saw Illumi's face smile lightly.

"Just kidding, but don't tell them." Illumi handed over the plushies to Gon.

"Arigatou, Illu-nii!"

Even if Gon took those, Illumi still had a plenty of Gon and Killua stuffed toys. He's the one who made it whenever he's alone.

* * *

"Here are your plushies Kalluto-chan!" Gon smiled.

"Arigatou onii-chan! Yokatta..." Kalluto hugged Gon.

"Daijoubou Kalluto-chan."

Killua's giving him the signal to go already because they're going somewhere.

"Kalluto, I'll go now okay?"

"Hai,"

* * *

_On the next chapter, I have plenty of ideas but for now this is my idea because it's truly funny for Illumi to play with toys. _

Please review! I really wanted to read your reviews. Kudasai! :)


	7. We'll never marry each other!

"Killua, what should we do here outside, since we've been walking for a while." Gon said as he was holding Killua's hand.

"Hmm...I don't really have any ideas, but let's just keep going till we could find something that we should do."

As Killua walks with Gon, he found his dog Mike over there just having some rest. Now that he feels bored, he wanted to play with his dog and it would be fun if Gon with be with him.

"Ne, let's go to Mike!" Killua held both hands of Gon and looked at him.

"Mike? Okay!" Gon closed his eyes and smiled.

They ran together and went to Mike. Even if he's asleep Killua sometimes had some tricks on how to wake him up, he did that ever since he was a child.

Killua jumped at the back of Mike and scratched his fur. Killua did that continuosly until his large dog woke up then it stood up.

"Gon, come ove here." Killua extends his hand to let Gon grab it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Gon asked just to make sure that this one's safe.

"Of course, Mike wants to play with Gon too."

Gon held Killua's hand then he climbed over Mike's back. He was behind Killua so he wrapped his arms around Killua's waist.

"Do you want to have some ride?" Killua turned to Gon.

"Sure, but are you sure this is safe?"

"I'm telling you, as long as I'm with you everything will be fine."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Mike, iku iku!"

Killua told Mike to start already but he's just walking, which is boring. Killua forced to do this so that Gon might want to go faster but he's waiting for Gon to say it.

"How's this? I told you this is safe." Killua said.

"I know this is safe but...I'm not having any fun." Gon looked down.

"Okay, let's do this faster. Mike hayai!"

Mike obeyed his young master's command so he immediately ran faster. Both of them are already bouncing on Mike's back and Gon is starting to get nervous.

"Killua! Slow down!" Gon closed his eyes and held Killua tightly.

"Isn't this fun?"

"No! Please stop, I can't take this anymore!"

Because of Gon's tight grip, Killua knows that Gon feels nervous about this so he told Mike to stop. Maybe for Gon this isn't fun so he's the first one who jumped down from Mike's back. Gon feels really upset because it's bad for his heart if he gets scared or nervous but in other things, he's not scared, he's just not in the mood for something like that yet.

He walked faster to go back inside the house. Maybe it would be better if he'll be with Kalluto than that scary ride.

"Hey Gon, wait up!" Killua grabbed Gon's arm.

Gon hesitated and turned to Killua.

"Gon, what's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm not having any fun." Gon looked down.

Wait, did Killua just hear Gon saying he's not having fun? Does that mean that he's bored of staying here? And if that's what he meant then it may be the perfect chance for them to go back at the Whale Island, yay!

"You're not? Then, are we going home already?" Killua said cheerfully.

"Going home? That's not what I meant, I still love staying here."

Killua just felt that a rock just fell on his head. He feels too bad that they can't return. He doesn't like staying here, he wants to go home. This is his real home but the home he really preferred is at the Whale Island because he loves being with Mito-san and it's totally peaceful in there.

Both of them are opposite. Killua wants to stay in the Whale Island while Gon just wanted to stay here in the Zoldyck's Estate. Gon is really simple minded, he never thought of anything that's dangerous around here but he loves Killua's family.

"Gon...how long are we staying here?" Killua held Gon's shoulders and shook his body.

"5 months!" Gon smiled.

"F-Five months!? You said we'll stay here in a month, why did you even add 5 more months?"

"It's not really bad here, besides, Kalluto-chan would feel upset if his onii-chan will leave him right?"

"No he won't! He doesn't even speak to me or-"

"I'm not referring to you, I'm referring to me!"

"Ah...WAIT, WHAAT!?" Killua poked his head hardly with his finger. "He's not your brother and he'll never will. You're not a part of this family and you'll never will but-"

Gon's tears came out on his eyes and he sobbed after hearing Killua's words that _maybe_ hurt him?

"Hey, why are you crying? C'mon, I'm telling the truth"

"But, but, but...uso da yo! Uso, uso, uso!" Gon yelled in front of Killua's face.

"Aho, aho, aho, I'm telling the truth!" Killua yelled back.

"DAKIRAI!" Gon yelled again.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Killua also yelled back, but he realized that he said something that's really wrong. "Oh no, I'm sorry, that's not what I..."

Gon growled and his dark aura got stronger. Killua was feeling scared and he can't move.

"Nandato?"

"Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry, that's not what I'm supposed to say!"

Gon planned on slapping Killua's face but Killua immediately took his hand and kissed him. Gon calmed down then he blushed. Only Killua knows how to calm him down in so many ways.

"I love you. I can't hate you because I love you so much. I'll say it again, you can't be the part of this family but I can still be your boyfriend." Killua always wanted to comfort Gon because he really wanted to give Gon some hugs.

"Killua..." Gon mentioned Killua's name a lot like this.

"My Gon-chan and my Killu are the best!"

Gon and Killua released each other and saw Kikyou standing right there with Silva and Kalluto with her.

"Okaasan?" Killua said.

"Okaasan?" Gon also spoke but it's like a whisper.

"I told you, don't call her-"

"Gon-chan, Killua, what's going on here?" Kikyou asked.

"Well-" Killua quickly covered Gon's mouth.

"Nothing's going on here, nothing's special's going on here."

"Souka? Well we've decided about your wedding already and-" Kikyou was saying something for Gon and Killua and it's about the wedding again but Killua disagrees with it so he ran away with Gon.

"We'll never marry each other!"

Kikyou never had the chance to continue about it anymore because the two are gone so she'll talk about it when she'll have the chance.

When Gon and Killua are inside the mansion, they're thinking that they won't hide inside their room so they might hide at the room of others. They're planning that they should hide inside Illumi's room because it's very private but when they're at the front of his room, they saw a not.

_I'm on a mission to assassinate someone so please don't open.  
If you dare go inside, I'LL KILL YOU!_

_Love, _

_Illumi :P_

"What's with the _Love, Illumi_ and with that emoticon?" Killua tried complaining about it because it's not necessary for his big brother to write something like that. Is he trying to be funny or something?

They can't think of anything that they could use for hiding. If they'll hide inside Kalluto's room, they could be found easily so maybe they'll just hide at Milluki's room. It's not like they have any other choices anyway!

Killua dragged Gon at Milluki's door then he knocked loudly. He kept calling Milluki's name so that he would respond but even if he won't let them go inside, he'll just force him too.

"Oi Milluki! Open this door you fatty!" Killua yelled while pounding the door.

"Is that Killu?" Milluki said.

"Yes! It's your little brother Killua!"

"Is that so? Then I'm sorry but Milluki's not here."

"Liar! I know you're in there so open this door already or I'll break all you fucking figures!"

"I'm sorry but Milluki's not here, he's outside playing with Kalluto."

"Baka, stop pretending already, Kalluto's outside with mother and you don't even go out!"

"Uh...what did you say?"

"GAH!"

This is really making Killua get angrier because Milluki kept pretending he's not inside but it's obvious that's he's just inside because of his voice. He wished to break the door but if he would, then it'll be more obvious that they're inside Milluki's room so he just kept knocking and kept calling Milluki some painful names.

"Killua, calm down." Gon said.

"How am I supposed to calm down if that idiot-"

"Daijoubou, let me handle it." Gon smiled.

"Okay, go ahead and try, you think it's easy for you to convince him that he'll let us go in?" Killua can't trust Gon in this because he knows that it only works for Kalluto but not for others.

"Onii-chan, are you in there?"

When Milluki heard Gon's voice, he started responding already.

"Is that Gon?"

"Hai! Kore wa Gon desu."

After Gon answered, they heard nothing but silence already. Maybe, it didn't work? But they kinda heard something on the door and it looked like Milluki's removing the lock.

Milluki opened the door seeing Gon and Killua in front of him but his eyesight focused on Gon's appearance.

"Hi, onii-chan!" Gon smiled.

"Gon, what're you doing here?" Milluki asked.

"Ne onii-chan, can we go inside your room because we're trying to hide from Okaasan, so can we stay in your room for a while?"

Milluki was deciding if he should let them in, but he just can't help himself falling for Gon's irresistible face so he decided that it's okay. Probably.

"Okay! You can go." Milluki smiled and lets them enter.

"Arigatou, onii-chan!" Gon hugged Milluki.

"Aniki, domo." Killua said.

Gon saw that Milluki's room is wide, all of their rooms are so wide that his, well because they're rich. He's just the same like Milluki, they wanted to turn the lights off but there are some bright parts because of the systems and he also got large computers.

Not only the computers but he saw there were a lot of anime toy figures and some action figures. Milluki's really addicted about these kinds of things, Gon tried touching one of his figures but then Killua stopped his hand.

"Don't touch his figures, he'll kill you if you lay a hand on it." Killua said to Gon.

"You're so rude Killu, Gon is welcome to do anything here and he can touch my figures." Milluki was playing some games at the computer while he talks to the two.

"Hontou ni, onii-chan? Dakara, arigatou!" Gon is starting to grab some of his figures and looked at it. It's not that he wanted to play with it, he's just curious because of the cool designs.

"I'm telling you, don't call them onii-chan...okaasan...otosan...whatever. You can't call them those things!" Killua said while staring at Gon.

"Why can't I? You're my boyfriend so I should start treating them as my family, just like how you treat Mito-san as your mom, right?" Gon focused on looking at the figures while he's speaking at Killua.

Killua can't disagree what Gon wants. Okay, so he decided that he should just treat him as his family, but he won't let the two of them marry together because...he doesn't really know what's the reason, he just didn't want that to happen because, it's kinda awkward.

"Milluki, can I play with your figures?" Killua pleaded on Milluki.

"Forget it, who says you could touch it anyway?"

"But...that's not fair! Why are you letting Gon touch it and why are you avoiding me to touch it? C'mon aniki!"

"No means no. You're trying to ruin my game, so you should stay away from me."

"Tch, dakirai..." Killua said in a low tone,

Killua's right, it's not fair that Gon could only touch Milluki's stuff. It's just what he expected that it's going to be boring here, he shouldn't have choose this room, well at least he could be with Gon.

As Gon was holding Milluki's figures, he looked around the room so that he could find out something more that he should do in here. He putted back the figures then sat next to Killua because he feels bored already.

He rested his back on the wall and stretched his arms. His hands reached something that's on the part of the wall. When he noticed it, he stood up and saw a red button. It's not labelled like 'Don't press' or whatever so that means that it's not dangerous. Sometimes he liked touching stuffs even if he's not told not to, but he's just curious and he really wanted to see what will happen if he'll press it.

He stood up and looked at it before pressing it. He can't help himself but press the button already, so he did.

...

Nothing...happened? Maybe it's just a button. Boring.

After the long response of that button, something appeared on the wall and it looked like he's gonna press the numbers because it's a password.

He doesn't know what the password is so maybe he should ask Killua because maybe he knows about it.

"Killua, mitte." Gon said.

Killua stood up and walked to Gon. He saw something in the wall then he became curious.

"Gon, how did you do this?" Killua asked.

"I just pressed the button, anyway, do you know what's the password?"

"No, I don't know about the password, but you could ask Milluki, you could fool him."

"Okay," Gon turned to Milluki and he saw him focusing to his game. "Onii-chan, what's your password in this wall?" Gon asked.

"Password? 7798." Milluki answered. Seriously? He revealed the code.

Gon pressed the numbers and after that he did, the numbers disappeared and the wall opened showing something.

Killua and Gon freaked out after what they saw. Milluki just realized that he told them the number because it was his secret so he paused the game and turned to Gon and Killua then he's shocked to see that they saw his secret.

"Seriously? Some stuffs about otaku, Yaoi magazine, Yuri magazine, Ecchi Magazine, Yaoi Doujinshi, Yuri Doujinshi, Ecchi Figures, Yaoi Figures and Anime Hentai CD's? Where did this all come from you pervert?" Killua complained about the perverted stuffs he collected.

Gon's face was blushing after he saw some naked girls and some were wearing bikinis. He really feels embarrassed that he pressed the button that had some stuffs that aren't for him.

"Who told you to press it and how did you know my password?" Milluki said.

"Gomen ne, onii-chan. I was the one who pressed it." Gon admitted the truth.

They didn't know if Milluki could forgive him or not but Gon feels so guilty yet embarrassed.

"That's alright. I forgive you, you can take something if you want."

"Why should we? We don't want any of your perverted junks. That's it, we're going out already." Killua held Gon's arm and leaded him at the door.

"Are you sure you don't want some Yaoi doujinshi?"

"Dame!"

Killua slammed the door and intended on returning to their room. When he walked with Gon, he bumped at Kikyou.

"We've been looking everywhere for you and finally we saw you." Kikyou smiled.

"What now, mother? Can't you see we're...going inside our room." Killua said.

"Oh I see! Before you two go do sex inside your room, what kind of design would you like for your dress Killu?" Kikyou showed him some designs.

"What the hell are you talking about? We'll never do sex or whatever and why should I wear a dress? I thought Gon will wear a dress."

"No, I think a dress suits you."

When Kikyou looked down, she no longer saw Gon and Killua in front of her but both of them ran away again.

"We'll never marry each other!"

Killua came inside his room with Gon and locked the door. He heard that someone was knocking the door but he didn't open it.

"Killu, what colour do you like to wear?" Kikyou asked.

"No! I don't want to wear a dress!"

* * *

"I'm so tired..." Killua said.

"Why don't go ahead and rest?" Gon said.

"Yeah...maybe I should...sleep..."

* * *

_On the next chapter, I can't help myself decide if Gon's going to be the bride or Killua, soo...okay Killua's going to be the bride._

_I'll tell you some spoilers about the next chapter, it's about Gon and Killua together in a wedding ceremony and for Killua, it's going to be a nightmare.  
Find out what happens in the next chapter! _

Please review everyone! XD


	8. Killua's Wedding Nightmare

Killua was lying down on the bed, sleeping peacefully because he really feels tired hiding from Kikyou forcing him to choose some designs of a dress.

* * *

"Ohayou, Killua!" Gon yelled loudly in the morning.

"Ah!" Killua suddenly sat on the bed after hearing Gon's loud yell. "Geez, I'm still trying to sleep. Would you keep your voice down? Oh, it's morning already. I must've slept too much." Killua yawned after he was fully awake.

"Sou! Ne, let's eat breakfast together!" Gon grabbed Killua's arm.

"Eh, matte, matte, matte! I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Killua pulled back his hand.

"Souka...well hurry! I'll be the one who'll cook the breakfast!"

Killua walked into the bathroom and took his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was brushing his teeth and Gon was totally annoying because he wanted him to hurry up. Because he couldn't take it anymore, he spat out the bubbles out of his mouth and washed his mouth with water then he walked out of the bathroom.

"Iku, Killua!" Gon smiled.

"Matte, we shouldn't go out, mom will force me to wear a dress."

"Daijoubou, she's not here."

"How can you be so sure?" Killua raised his right eyebrow.

"She left a note at the door. I picked it up before you woke up."

Killua took the paper from Gon then he started reading it.

_Dear Killu, _

_As you can see me and your father are out today because we're preparing for your wedding ceremony. Kalluto-chan chose a perfect outfit for you and it's on his room. I hope that you and Gon will be happy together._

_Love,_

_Mother _

"This...can't...be...happening!" Killua crumpled the note and threw it outside on his window. "I can't believe this! I guess we'll just stay here, again." Killua sat down on his bed and pouted.

"Okay, let's do it later, but now we should have some breakfast!"

Gon pulled Killua's arm as he was leading him to go outside. Both of them ran downstairs together and headed at the kitchen to have breakfast. It's quite confusable that Killua never wanted to see his mother. Well the reason is she's crazy and sometimes becomes paranoid.

She kept forcing someone to do this, to do that and that's just totally annoying for Killua. When he was young, he and his brothers are always forced to assassinate someone but sometimes, they just go kill someone on their own.

Anyway, now that Kikyou's not here, they're free to do anything. She won't annoy them anymore because she's out with Silva. Right now, she's telling some of her servants to decorate the place for Killua and Gon's wedding.

"Killua, what kind of breakfast do you like?" Gon asked.

"Anything. Just cook something that's...delicious." Killua sat properly at the chair.

"Okay!" Gon smiled.

Gon was already preparing the ingredients and chopping the vegetables. Killua knows that he could cook well so that's why he agreed to let him cook some breakfast.

'Hmm...this may take a while. If only I have a chocorobo-kun and...' While he was thinking about that, he suddenly saw a chocorobo-kun on the table. 'B-But...how? Never mind, I'll just eat this.'

Killua started pouring some chocorobo-kun on his mouth already so that Gon won't notice him eating because he he finds out that Killua was eating some sweets, he might scold him and won't let him eat sweets anymore.

"Killua..." Gon said. Finally Killua finished all the chocorobo-kun but he's still chewing. "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat!" Gon smiled cheerfully.

"Sugoi!" Killua said.

"Itadakimasu!" Both of them said together.

Killua tasted the food so he could know that nothing's wrong with it because sometimes Gon might end up in a failure. When he swallowed the food, he liked it so much, but for him the sweets are still number one.

"Oishi! Oishi da yo." Killua ate faster until he finished it all then he asked Gon to add some for him.

"Killua, please slow down when you're eating." Gon smiled at him.

"Ore no daijoubou!" Killua answered.

Killua was so fast in eating that he even finished it all because it really is delicious, but it's not really normal that he finished it in just a second. There were so many food on the table but he just finished it all. Nah, whatever, for now he's thinking about desserts. He wished to eat more chocorobo-kuns but they're all gone now because whenever Killua eats some, he could finish it quickly even if there were millions of it so now he feels so sad.

"Gon, I want a chocorobo-kun." Killua asked.

"Okay! Here you go, Killua-kun!" Gon handed some immediately with a big smile on his face.

Killua's eyes sparkled but somehow he realized that Gon's starting to give him some nicknames.

"What's with the _kun_?"

"Betsu ni," When Gon was walking on the stairs, he just thought of something. "Ne Killua, I wanna go to Kalluto's room."

"Nnn...maybe he's still asleep."

"Whatever, let's just go!"

Killua was confused about Gon because even if Kalluto's still asleep in his room, he still wanted to go. He's wondering if what he might do in Kalluto's room because something seems suspicious about it. Maybe Gon was...

"Shimata!" Killua found out why Gon wanted to go inside Kalluto's room. "Gon, let's just go outside." Killua pulled Gon's arm.

"We'll do it later, I want to go inside."

Gon opened Kalluto's door then he walked inside. He saw Kalluto still sleeping soundly then he searched for something inside the room.

"Doko wa yo?"

"Gon, don't tell me you're searching for...the wedding clothes."

"Where is it anyway?" Gon asked.

"Gon, didn't I tell you that we shouldn't marry each other?"

"Yeah, but...I changed my mind! We should just marry together." Gon held Killua's arms and looked on his eyes and also smiling.

Killua feels that this isn't right they agreed that they'll cancel right? But Gon's not acting like his own self he could tell that everything's weird going on here.

"I don't want to, Gon stop joking."

"I'm not. I'm serious Killua, let's just have our wedding ceremony, mom and dad are already preparing for it right?"

"Mattaku..."

Killua didn't want this to happen because this is really awkward. Gon was still searching for it but he couldn't find it anywhere, it was written that it's on Kalluto's room but he couldn't see the dress.

Kalluto rubbed both of his eyes and woke up. He noticed that the lights are on and he saw Killua standing over there and Gon was walking everywhere searching for something.

"Onii-chan?" Kalluto said.

"Kalluto-chan, you're awake. Yokatta..." Gon said.

"Is there something wrong?" Kalluto asked.

"Nandemo nai," Gon smiled as he answered.

"Kalluto, do you know where mother hid my...wedding dress?" Killua blushed as he said it.

"Wedding...ah! Okaasama putted it on my closet."

Gon opened Kalluto's closet then he saw the clothes for the wedding. He's impressed about Killua's dress that he's about to wear then he imagined what he'll look like if he'll where it and it looked some perfect on him!

"Kore wa sugoi!" Gon took out the dress out of the closet and looked at it. "Killua, this is really perfect for you."

"Urusai!" Killua blushed.

"Bride, bride, bride, where's the- oh!" Biscuit was searching for the bride around this house and she finally saw one. She saw both Gon and Killua inside the room then she walked inside. "Congratulations for you both!"

"What are you doing here?!" Killua asked.

"I'm here because...I'm invited as a bridesmaid!" Biscuit smiled.

"How did you even know about our wedding?" Killua questioned.

"Eto..." Biscuit was trying to have a flashback. "I think someone named Illumi Zoldyck sent a mail on me and told me that I'll become a bridesmaid! Is he your brother?" Biscuit asked.

"Sou..." Killua's sweat dropped on his head.

"I'm guessing that you're the bride. I'll go help you change!"

"Matte, oba-chan I'm not planning to get married already!"

"Hurry up and take a bath already."

"O-Oi! Matte yo!"

Biscuit was pushing Killua out and lead him into the bathroom to wash himself, while Gon stayed inside Kalluto's room.

"Onii-chan?" Kalluto said. "I think you should take a bath too, I'll help you change."

Killua was inside the bathroom taking a bath and Biscuit is trying to annoy him because she's telling him to hurry up. He just got inside the bathroom but she's already yelling on him so that he could go faster.

Killua can't really believe that all of this is happening suddenly. He just wished that this is a dream because if it is, he really wanted to wake up.

"Are you done already?" Biscuit asked.

Killua got out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist. He sighed as he walked out, he didn't wanna do this but he just can't help himself.

"Okay! We must hurry, a bride must not be late for the wedding."

Kalluto was outside the bathroom waiting for Gon to go out because he's also taking a bath. He's using Kalluto's bathroom because Killua's on the other room with Biscuit taking care of him. Goto came inside Kalluto's room and asked him where Gon is, so Kalluto answered him.

"Goto, I want to help onii-chan with this." Kalluto said.

"Gomen ne, Kalluto-sama but you're too young for this so I'm here to assist him." Goto bowed down and said.

"Dakedo Goto, I still want to help." Kalluto begged.

Goto had no choice about this because he's told to follow their orders so he just lets Kalluto help him because it's his order.

"Wakarimashita, Kalluto-sama."

Kalluto and Goto heard that the door was opening. Gon was out of the bathroom and smiled to the both.

"I'm ready,"

"Here, put this on." Biscuit handed over the dress to Killua.

"Should I really...put this on?"

"Just put it on!"

Killua putted on the dress nervously and he's feeling embarrassed to wear it. He didn't really wanna do it but Biscuit could be strict so he just followed what she said.

When Killua was done, he pouted and blushed because he's not used of wearing a dress. He's feeling kinda awkward about this, Biscuit's eyes sparkled as she saw Killua looking beautiful or maybe handsome, but she prefers that he looked so beautiful.

"Sugoi, omai wa kirei da yo ne!"

"Urusai oba-chan!" Killua blushed redder.

"Now, it's time for a makeover." Biscuit smiled.

"Gon-sama, you look great." Goto said.

"Sugoi ne, onii-chan," Kalluto was impressed about Gon.

"Arigatou..." Gon smiled with a small blush on his cheeks.

"No! I don't need to wear earings." Killua said.

"Okay, but at least you need a makeup."

"Dame! Kore wa daijoubou."

"Wakatta," Biscuit smiled.

* * *

Gon has arrived to the place where they'll be having a wedding ceremony. He feels happy about this and quite nervous. Goto opened the door of the car for him then he walked out and sighed.

As he walked inside, he saw all of his friends. Kurapika and Leorio came to him and congratulated him.

"Gon, congratulations for your wedding," Kurapika said.

"You look great! I bet Killua looks great too." Leorio said.

"Arigatou, minna..." Gon smiled.

"Gon-chan! You look wonderful!" Kikyou hugged Gon.

"Arigatou...mmm! Okaasan..." Gon can't almost breathe because of Kikyou hugging him so tight.

Kikyou released Gon after that. Gon looked around the place to see everything they prepared, it looked so great and he can't even wait for the ceremony to start but Killua's not here yet.

When he turned to his side, he saw Mito-san standing over there with his grandmother. He came to her calling her name, he's really glad that they're here.

"Mito-san!" Gon called.

"Gon!" Mito was surprised when she saw her nephew.

"Mito-san, I'm so glad you came!" Gon embraced his aunt.

"I'm so glad you're getting married. But this is all so sudden, well I'm so proud of you, I wish both of you and Killua will be happy together."

Gon could notice that Mito-san will cry. She's really proud of him, not only for Gon but also for Killua.

"Don't cry, Mito-san." Gon comforted her.

"Okay, okay. I won't cry."

"What? He's coming? Okay, okay, we're on it." Kikyou was discussing over the phone. "Everyone, let us prepare."

"Gon, go over there now." Mito-san said to Gon.

"Hai,"

When Killua arrived, Goto opened the door of the car for him. He looks beautiful in his white dress and his veil was behind his head. He's feels shy and he's also blushing, for him this is really his worst nightmare.

"Killua-sama, iku." Goto held Killua's arm.

"Un..."

As Killua enters, the music started playing. Goto couldn't help himself but cry, he's not crying for Killua, he's crying because of the music.

'Everyone is here...this is so embarrassing! I wish I could run away...' Killua thought.

When he's starting to approach on the front, Gon came to him and led him in the front. Both of them faced the preacher then it started.

* * *

"Do you Gon, accept Killua to be your married wife and love him forever?"

I- I do..." Gon's sweat dropped.

"Do you Killua, accept Gon to be your married husband and love him forever?"

"I...do...?"

After that, Gon took the rings from Biscuit, which she handed and swore. Then he took Killua's hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, blah blah blah blah blah, I don't know what to say but just put this on." Killua said nervously while blushing.

"You may now, kiss the bride."

Gon held Killua's hand and kissed his lips slightly. Killua was blushing but after that it ended, he calmed down.

"This can't be happening..."

* * *

"Ne Killua, I really had a lot of fun! Now that we're married, we're going on our honeymoon." Gon said as he was walking with Killua.

Killua's been silent after the wedding ceremony. He never felt happy in his entire life, he's not happy that both of them are married.

Both of them went inside the hotel room then Killua just sat on the bed. Gon went on the bathroom to take a shower while Killua's just right there having some problems. He's depressed and he's think to much, he's asking himself about what if this, what if that he just can't understand what's going on and this is all so sudden.

Gon walked out of the bathroom fast so that it would be Killua's turn already.

"Killua..."

"Oh, it's my turn already?"

Killua went inside the bathroom then he stripped himself. He's going to take a shower but he's still worried about everything.

"Ah, you're done already? What took you so long?" Gon asked.

"Nandemo nai..."

"Ne, your mom gave me this lingeries, it's for you what colour would you like to wear?"

"N-Nani?!"

* * *

"Killua...Killua..."

"Ah!"

Killua suddenly woke up and sat straight. He panted and breathes heavily then he looked around the room.

"Ne, doushite?" Gon asked.

"Yokatta...sore wa yume..." Killua said in relief.

"Hmm? What about it?"

"I had a nightmare..." Killua held his head.

"A nightmare? Would you tell me about it?"

"Dame,"

"Ahhh, Killua! C'mon tell me about it..."

* * *

_Yume_ means dream. Yes, that was just Killua's dream! I had the idea about it while writing the seventh chapter.

I've been having troubles about the wedding because I've been curious about it though. I've asked my family about it especially my grandmother because if I'll ask my mother, she'll scold me because I'm asking about it, well she had no idea that I'm writing a KiruGon story.

Reminder: I will not update so easily starting now because I'll have some busy times and my parents said they'll ground me in the computer so I'll be updating every month or weeks, if I could touch the computer.

Please review everyone! I really want to have many reviews because your reviews are making me write fast for the next chapter! :)


	9. Alluka x Freedom x Perverted Movie

Hiatus over! I'm so glad that I've found a way to continue my story. I really missed this story so instead of waiting for months for my laptop, I just wrote this on my tablet. Sorry for the wait, I also feel bad about not updating for a few months.

* * *

I also wanted to let you know that here are the translations for the Japanese words I wrote for you to understand:

Onii-chan/Nii-sama/Aniki- Big brother  
Mochiron- Of course  
Suki- Like/Love  
Ohayou- Good morning  
Hai- Yes  
Iie- No  
Iku- Go  
Sou desu ne- You're right/That's right  
Onegai- Please/I beg you  
Sumimasen- I'm sorry  
Otosan/Otosama- Father  
Okaasama/Okaasan- Mother  
Ureshii- Happy  
Nakamada- Friend(s)  
Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you  
Demo doushite- But why  
Shimata- Oh no  
Dame/Dame desu- No  
Hontou- Really  
Hanase- Let go  
Arigatou- Thank you  
Souka- I see  
Eto- Let's see  
Betsu ni- Nothing/Nothing really  
Wakatta- I understand

For some who understands about it then there won't be any problem, just proceed reading. Sorry for the long translations...

* * *

Killua was sitting on his bed, trying to be silent and rethink about his stupid dream that made his beautiful sleep worst. He can't really believe that he dreamt about it because it's pretty weird! Seriously, him and Gon go on with their wedding? It's ridiculous, yet probably cute, but anyway he wouldn't agree with it.

Gon was scanning Killua's album with photos for a while and he's quite curious of some pictures. Sure, there are lots of Killua's pictures with Kikyou, Silva, Illumi, Milluki or Kalluto but there's a picture of Killua with someone that Gon wasn't able to know about yet. Killua doesn't really talk much about his family because for him his family's not that special and it's better that they wouldn't talk much about it.

He turned to Killua then sat beside him. He passed the photo album to Killua and asked him about the picture of him and with someone that Gon doesn't know about yet.

"Ne Killua, who's this?" Gon asked pointing at the picture.

"Mm?" Killua grabbed the album and looked at it. "Oh, that's my sister."

"Your sister? You still have a sister?" Gon was shocked.

"Mm. Sorry for nof telling you about it." Killua stuck out his tongue.

"She looks cute," Gon smiled as he looked at the picture. "But where is she now?"

Now that Gon mentioned it, he remembered about his sister right now. It's been a long time they never saw each other although they really loved each other and had fun times before. For years, he'd never visit his sister even once ever since she was locked underground in her room that's because she's really dangerous that's why she never got out.

"Her name's Alluka. She's down there, right now." Killua said.

"Alluka-chan? Why is she down there and...what do you mean down there?" Gon asked with curiosity.

"It's...kind of a long story,"

"Then, why aren't you visiting her?"

That's right, for so many years he forgot about visiting his sister that's because whenever he goes there, he's like being controlled and he doesn't have the chance to go down there.

"I don't know..." Killua bowed down his head.

"Then, how about let's go there and visit her!" Gon said cheerfully.

Killua looked at Gon and he can see Gon's cute smile. Of course he would agree what Gon suggests that's because he also want to see his sister, he wanted to see how Alluka looked like right now. Killua was about to say something to Gon but someone knocked on their door, so Gon came in front of the door to open it. Gon saw Kalluto looking at him then he gave Kalluto a bright smile and asked him what he was doing here.

"Kalluto-chan, what are you doing here?" Gon looked down on him smiling.

"Onii-chan, can I play with you?" Kalluto asked and smiled at Gon.

"Mochiron!"

"Onii-chan...suki," Kalluto hugged Gon tightly.

Gon chuckled then he patted Kalluto's head. He really liked Kalluto and he's even treating him like a little brother just like how Kalluto treats Gon as his big brother. He's even calling him onii-chan ever since Gon came to their house, for him Gon was the only big brother who's nice to him and treating him so kindly.

"Kalluto-chan, iku yo..." Gon said.

"Hai, onii-chan." Kalluto answered. "Killu-niisama, ohayou!" Kalluto smiled to Killua.

"Ohayou, Kalluto. You're so cheerful today," Killua answered.

"Sou desu ne, maybe he's so happy about today." Gon said.

"Kalluto, do you still remember the way leading to Alluka's room?" Killua asked holding Kalluto's shoulders.

"Sumimasen onii-chan, but I cannot tell you about it." Kalluto looked down with face showing a bit worried. "If you want to ask someone, it should be father."

"Is that so?" Killua frowned.

Gon could see Killua that he's really upset. He understand how he feels because he was just reminded about his sister and he wanted to see her once again.

"Ne Kalluto-chan, if Killua would ask to otosan that he would like to see Alluka-chan, is it okay?" Gon asked.

"I don't know, it's father's decision." Kalluto answered.

"What's going on? Why is Alluka locked on her room and...what's wrong with her? Did something happen to her?" Gon was really curious about it. He doesn't know everything about it because Killua never told him about it or any of the family members.

"Let me summarize it for you onii-chan," Kalluto said.

Kalluto explained it to Gon about what happened to Alluka and Gon just kept nodding while listening.

"So, that's it." Kalluto said.

"The explanation was too long..." Killua said. "Gon, please do it for me not only for me but also for Alluka, please ask father to set her free already." Killua held Gon's shoulders. "Onegai..."

"Onii-chan, father wouldn't agree with that. Alluka-niisan is just too dangerous." Kalluto said.

Gon went away from them then he walked out all alone. He wanted to find Silva to ask him about Alluka and while he was heading to Silva's room, he finally saw Silva walking out of his room then Gon ran to him, then he saw Killua and Kalluto following him.

"Otosan..." Gon said.

"Ah, Gon-chan...do you need something?" Silva patted Gon's head.

"I...um...I just wanted to ask where Alluka-chan is," Gon said.

"Who told you about that?"

"Killua did...I just wanted to ask if we could visit her."

"Dad, please let us visit her even once." Killua said.

Silva paused for a while, thinking about his answer to them but for him it's just too simple, and his only answer is...

"NO, you're not allowed to see him."

"Otosan...onegai..." Gon asked.

Silva changed his mind, he patted Gon's head and said...

"Of course, of course, you're allowed to see Alluka." Silva smiled at Gon.

"It only works when Gon does it..." Killua's sweat dropped.

"Hai..." Kalluto nodded.

"Follow me," Silva said.

Killua, Gon and Kalluto followed Silva heading into the place where Alluka is. Before entering Alluka's room, it really had a lot of securities and the only way to open it is to press ten digits of the numbers for the doors to be unlocked. Kalluto's not really interested on going here; he didn't even wanna go but he just wanted to follow where Gon wants to go and probably he also wanted to see his brother Alluka.

Only one door is left to be opened and that's where Alluka is right now. Before Silva could press the codes, he had to ask Killua about this.

"Killu, are you sure you want to see Alluka?"

"Hai, otosan. I'm very sure, I really want to see her."

Silva sighed, so he pressed the numbers and the door opened. When it opened, Killua was the first one who went inside. He saw Alluka sitting there all alone then Alluka also looked at Killua.

"Alluka..." Killua said.

Alluka smiled then ran to Killua and hugged him.

"Onii-chan!"

Killua hugged her back and he feels so glad seeing his sister that he loved the most. He really missed her a lot so they decided not to release each other yet because they really missed being close with each other.

"Alluka, I'm really sorry for leaving you down here for a very long time." Killua said.

"Iie...ureshii!" Alluka sniffed Killua's shirt. "Onii-chan's smell..."

Gon and Kalluto also entered Alluka's room. When Alluka opened his eyes he saw his little brother and someone that he doesn't know yet so he released Killua then both of them looked at Gon and Kalluto but Alluka hid behind Killua because he's somehow shy.

"Alluka, that's my friend Gon." Killua introduced Gon to Alluka.

"Nakamada?"

"Ah, hajimemashite Alluka-chan." Gon walked closer to Alluka and smiled at him.

"Onii-chan, I thought he's your boyfriend already." Alluka said to Killua.

"Eh? You even knew about that? But how?" Killua was confused.

"That's because Milluki-niichan told me about it while he visited me down here and asked me to give him simple requests so that I could grant him a wish. After that, I asked him how you're doing then he answered me that you're doing fine with your boyfriend and he also told me that you two are almost marrying each other." Alluka explained. "So that makes Gon-san my onii-chan too!"

"Shimata, she's...affected about the marriage thing!" Killua said.

"Gon-niichan!" Alluka ran closer to Gon and was about to give him a hug but Kalluto blocked him when he's about to do it. "Kalluto-chan, what are you doing? I want to give Gon-niichan a hug!" Alluka smiled as he said that to Kalluto.

"Sumimasen Alluka-niisan, but I'll be the only one who could give onii-chan a hug." Kalluto said as he hugged Gon, trying to make Alluka jealous.

"Ehh? Demo, doushite?"

"Kalluto, let go of Gon." Killua said but Kalluto shook his head and held Gon tightly. "Kalluto..."

"Kalluto-chan, can you please let go? Alluka-chan just wanted to hug me." Gon smiled.

"Dame desu..." Kalluto shook his head.

"Kalluto let him go now." Killua tried to pull him away from Gon.

"Dame! Onii-chan wa suki,"

They couldn't really do anything against Kalluto because he really won't let go of Gon. They don't really know how to let him release Gon, probably he wouldn't let him go forever because he didn't want for Alluka to take the opportunity to hug Gon and have him all to himself. This is all because he's been jealous of Alluka for a long time ever since they were still kids, Alluka was just always so close to Killua that he cannot have the chance to play with him even once, that's why he's letting Gon stay away from Alluka so that he could be able to be with Gon all the time.

"Kalluto, why won't you let me hug onii-chan?" Alluka asked.

"You stole Killu-niichan from me, so I don't want you to steal someone precious to me again!" Kalluto said.

"But that's not..." Alluka got cut off.

"Alluka, how about we go play outside? You're free now so..." Killua said.

"Hontou ni, onii-chan?" Alluka smiled. "Arigatou!" He hugged Killua.

"Kalluto-chan, hanase yo..." Gon said.

All of them walked outside Alluka's room and this time, Killua wanted Alluka to take some fresh air and hang out. Because the last time, Killua and Alluka hanged out together a lot, so this time he'll let Alluka hang out with Gon for a while but Killua will still be with them.

Finally Kalluto stopped hugging Gon already but he's still holding Gon's arm tightly because he still won't let go of him. Killua wanted to hold Gon's hand because he still wanted to do something sweet for his boyfriend but it's just that he can't because Kalluto's taking the advantage of him. When they're in the living room of the mansion, Alluka saw everything around and he was impressed that there were some changes.

"Ne Alluka-chan, let's go outside and play." Gon said.

"Hai!" Alluka answered.

"Kalluto-chan!" Kikyou called him.

"Hai, okaasama." Kalluto said as he released Gon's arm.

"Let us go to the park right now and..." Kikyou stopped saying something and hesitated because she saw Alluka. "Silva, could you please explain this to me?" Kikyou was disappointed and somehow faking her smile.

"Gon-chan suggested this." Silva patted Gon's head.

"Ah, souka! Kalluto-chan, let us go now."

* * *

Killua, Gon and Alluka were outside, just enjoying the fresh air and have some picnic. Alluka really enjoyed this moment being together with his big brother again and this time he feels glad that Gon was also with them because for him it's really fun to have Gon around.

"Gon-niichan? Would you like to have some?" Alluka asked trying to give him Killua's chocoroo-kun.

"Eto..."

"Alluka, don't just give to him my chocorobo-kun without my permission." Killua said.

"That's rude, onii-chan!"

"That's okay, Alluka-chan. I don't even want to have some." Gon smiled to him.

"See? He doesn't even want it." Killua took the chocorobo-kun from Alluka and ate it.

"That's still rude, onii-chan!"

"You really have a kind sister Killua." Gon said.

"Of course, she's really a great sister." Killua said.

"Alluka-chan, since Kalluto's not here you could give me a hug now." Gon smiled.

"Hontou?" Alluka smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Onii-chan, suki!" Alluka hugged Gon.

Gon hugged him back and Alluka enjoyed the warm feeling. He really liked giving someone some hugs because it really makes him glad and he also loved seeing people happy.

"I like you too, Alluka-chan." Gon smiled.

"Alright, alright, let him go now Alluka..." Killua said.

"Ehh? Doushite onii-chan?"

"I'll be really jealous if you do that to my Gon, Alluka."

Alluka laughed from what Killua said and Killua was really confused why she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Betsu ni! You really love Gon-niichan, don't you onii-chan?" Alluka said to Killua.

"Stop it, it's embarrassing you know." Killua blushed.

While they were having fun, they haven't noticed that Kalluto was just watching them. He's just hiding somewhere observing what they're doing and from what he saw earlier, he's really mad about it because no one should **EVER **do that to Gon but him only but he's okay with it if it'll be Killua. But actually, he's misunderstanding something about a while ago, he thought that Gon's favorite little brother is Alluka because it looks like he's having fun with him.

_'Gon-niichan doesn't love me anymore...' _That's what he's thinking right now.

* * *

"Ne onii-chan, we should go back inside already." Alluka said.

"Already? Are you bored?" Killua asked.

"It's not like that; I want to go back to my room already so that the two of you could be able to spend your times together."

"You'll feel lonely if you go back now, Alluka-chan." Gon was concerned about Alluka.

"That's okay, I'm used to it Gon-niichan."

"Alright, you could go out anytime you like. Gon already told father about this." Killua said.

"Wakatta yo, onii-chan."

After Alluka had left, Killua dragged Gon closer holding his hips and whispered something to him.

"Gon, let's go inside my room."

"Eh? Why?"

"Let's just go."

Both of then went inside the room together, then Killua took out a laptop from his closet. He turned on the computer and waited for a while for the computer to start already.

"Killua, I thought you threw your laptop already?"

"I did, but this one's different."

"What are we gonna do with it?"

"We'll watch these."

Killua took out some CD's that were hidden under his bed and showed it to Gon. There were actually no picture covers, but it just had some labeled titles.

"Where'd you get these?" Gon asked.

"From Illu-nii, I sneaked inside his room and took it."

"Won't he even mind?"

"No, it's not obvious. I found it on the place we'll never find, he's the only one who knows about it but I'm so lucky I found it."

Illumi was inside his room looking for the CD's that he placed on his secret place, but he's wondering why it's gone.

"Where are my CD's?"

"Yosh! Let's go watch this right now." Killua said.

Killua waited for the movie to play already. The movie's been loading and after a little while it finally started. When the title showed up, they saw something below the title R-18, Gon still had no idea about it but Killua just let the movie keep going.

"Killua, what is this movie abou-"

"Shh, quiet. It's starting already."

They were quite confused why the sound effects sounded creepy, at the beginning of the movie a woman was screaming already and it's like she's been chased by someone until a scary scene happened that someone got killed and the head was chopped off.

Killua was already hiding behind Gon and he's also shivering. Gon never thought that he'll be scared in a horror movie because he'd known him for a long time but he didn't know that he's a scaredy cat when it comes to horror movies.

"Gon, stop the movie, stop the movie!" Killua said while he covered his eyes.

Gon stopped playing the movie and took out the disk from the laptop, after that he took another CD.

"Why would Illu-nii watch something like that?" Killua asked.

"Aren't you used to that? You killed people haven't you Killua and you also did something like that, right?" Gon said.

"Yeah, but that was really scary!"

"Let's watch this one."

"Sure, I wonder what'll happen in the beginning of the movie."

After they waited for the movie to start, they saw the title with R-18 also. They were hoping that it's not a scary movie because Killua would get scared again. Killua was freaking out at the beginning because it was a shounen-ai movie with both guys doing 'things' already. It's kinda weird that the beggining had raping scenes already, now Killua was really curious about Illumi's stuffs.

"What the fucking hell is this?" Killua said.

"Killua, what are they doing?" Gon asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course they're doing some...THINGS!"

"Do iu koto?" Gon raised his eyebrow.

"I explained it to you last time, did you forget about it already?"

Gon totally forgot about it so Killua explained everything again until he'll get it.

"So, do you get it now?" Killua said.

"A-Ah..." Gon was looking behind and blushing after what he heard from Killua.

"That movie's perverted! Stop playing it already."

Gon stopped it and took out the disk. There were more disks left; they've decided to watch it all because they really want to know about Illumi's private CD's.

* * *

After they've finished watching everything, they bumped their heads in the walls because all of those movies are really PERVERTED! There were lots of shounen-ai movies that were R-18 and it's stuck in their heads.

"Those were worst than scary movies." Killua said.

"Yeah..."

Both of them walked outside together and searched for Illumi to return his CD's. While they were walking, they saw him with Hisoka and the two of them looked like they're having some conversations about the topic they're talking about.

"Aniki!" Killua called Illumi.

Illumi looked back seeing the two behind him. Killua shove the CD's to him and his face looked like he doesn't feel so good.

"My movies...what's wrong Killu?" Illumi asked.

"Such perverted movies...why did you have those?"

"Ah, Hisoka gave then to me yesterday. I still haven't watched it though."

"You pervert..." Killua said to Hisoka.

* * *

It's so tiring writing in a tablet, oh well...finished! It took me days to finish this but thanks for reading this! I'll make sure to update soon but not so long. And also about Alluka, I used his gender as he/she because for Killua, she's a girl that's why I used she, but truly he's a boy.

Please review!


	10. Zoldyck siblings' nightmares

It was finally late at night, Gon and Killua were still awake but they're actually trying to prepare to go to sleep. Killua was using his laptop to chat with his friends like Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo, Biscuit and others that they met while he's still going on a journey with Gon. They were actually having a group chat and they've been talking about Gon and Killua's wedding yet they're starting to argue already.

Killua was explaining to them that they're not going to marry each other yet, but Biscuit kept insisting that they should go on with it; Kurapika, Knuckle and Ikalgo or others were trying to defend Killua saying like _'They're still young kids, serious relationship is much better.' _and others were saying that _'Who cares? They're perfect for weddings.' _and Killua was wondering how they knew about it and why is everyone kept asking him about it.

_Killua: Who the hell told you about this? How'd you know about it?_

_Pokkle: Your brother posted it._

_Leorio: It was cool that you guys are having a wedding._

_Killua: I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT MARRYING EACH OTHER!_

_Kurapika: That's right..._

_Kuroro: Why should you argue about it? There's nothing wrong._

_Machi: Danchou, of course it's wrong._

_Hisoka: You guys are cute (^o^)_

_Killua: Shut up, Hisoka._

_Machi: That's right, pest._

_Hisoka: Machi-chan is so rude... (T-T)_

_Wing: Such young kids..._

_Phinks: IKR! (^o^)_

_Nobunaga: Just let them have wedding! :P_

_Ikalgo: Whatever..._

The chatstill keeps on going but Killua never gave up arguing with them. Others agree and others disagree with the wedding. It's better for Killua to have some friends to defend him.

_Killua: Stupid pig, posting nonsense..._

_Biscuit: Baka! Why don't you want to have your wedding?_

_Killua: How many times do we have to repeat it?_

_Ging: Yo!_

_Killua: Eh? Otosan...I mean Ging-san?_

_Kaito: Ging-san is finally on the chat._

_Ging: What about the wedding?_

_Shalnark: Your son is on a wedding with Killua._

_Ging: Bye._

And Going logged out. Killua was trying to ask where Ging is, because Gon doesn't know yet but he just logged out.

_Killua: He's out!_

_Hanzo: Killua, please take care of Gon._

_Hisoka: Go do some sex sometimes... (*^^*)_

_Kurapika: Hentai..._

_Machi: Stupid Pervert._

_Kuroro: Agree! You're the best Hisoka._

_Kurapika: You're on his side?_

_Feitan: IKR! (^o^)_

_Killua: Shut up!_

_Ponzu: ?_

_Knuckle: C'mon! What's wrong with you people?_

_Killua: That's right, SHUT UP PERVERTS!_

That was Killua's final reply until he logged out and closed his laptop. He saw Gon busy playing with some music and also reading something. Killua walked to him to see what he's reading because he never saw that kind of book before.

Gon stopped playing the music as he saw Killua behind him then Killua asked him about something.

"What are you reading?" Killua asked.

"Well...it's 'How to seduce someone?'."

Killua blushed as he saw the book and he's wondering why Gon was reading about it.

"Where did you get that?!" Killua yelled.

"From Okaasan. She told me that I should follow some instructions written."

"That mother...why would she...have you understood about what you've read?" Killua asked.

"Probably...what's sexual intercourse?" Gon asked innocently. He was already answered by Killua before but he keeps forgetting about it.

Some 1000 tons of metal fell on Killua's head because of what Gon just asked. He's tired of letting him know about right now so he just answered differently.

"I don't know. That's not a real word, nobody knows about it so don't ask." Killua lied just for Gon to stop wondering about it because he knows that if he'll answer that he doesn't know, he'll ask someone who knows about it.

"Souka..."

"Well, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep." Killua said as he lied down on his bed covering himself with a blanket.

"Alright..."

When Gon was about to climb on the bed, he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it could be; he went to the door and opened it then he saw Kalluto bringing his plushie.

"Kalluto? It's late, you're still awake?" Gon asked with a smirk.

"Onii-chan, I want to sleep with you." Kalluto said.

"What's the problem, Kalluto-chan?"

"I had a nightmare."

Well, Gon loves Kalluto so much as his little brother so he would let him do anything he would ask.

"Get inside Kalluto-chan."

"Eh? What is he doing here?" Killua said.

"Well...he just wanted to sleep." Gon answered.

Kalluto got on the bed with Gon and Killua on his side because he's in the middle. Killua was complaining because he won't be able to hug Gon and Kalluto was the one who's taking advantage of Gon.

"Kalluto, let's change position." Killua said calmly.

Kalluto didn't answer because he's really asleep, breathing and sniffing Gon's shirt.

"Why you..."

Killua heard a knock on the door, so he went to the door and opened it. He saw his sister Alluka with tears on her eyes.

"Alluka? What's wrong?" Killua asked.

"Onii-chan!" Alluka hugged Killua.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, I'm scared."

"Well, why don't you..." Killua was cut off.

"Alluka-chan? What are you doing here?" Gon asked, standing behind Killua.

"Gon-niichan!" Alluka hugged Gon.

All of them were finally lying on the bed, Killua couldn't sleep because of his little siblings taking the advantage of his boyfriend. He admits that he's jealous, he really wanted Gon all to himself.

"Would you two..." He was cut off by a knock on the door.

He walked at the door and opened it, seeing Illumi in front of him.

"What now?" Killua said.

"I had a nightmare..." Illumi said hugging his panda stuffed toy.

"Dakara, what am I gonna do with it?"

"I would like to sleep in your room."

"You're grown up! Why don't you call Hisoka and tell him to sleep with you?"

"I don't want to...he'll try to rape me if I'll sleep with him."

"Hentai! Then just go and punch him or if you want I'll let you borrow my chains to tie him up."

Illumi didn't reply then he just walked inside Killua's room and lied down on his bed.

"Oi! I never told you to..."

And again, there was a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Milluki bringing snacks that weren't opened yet.

"NOW WHAT!?" Killua yelled.

"Let me sleep in your room. I had a nightmare!" Milluki ran inside Killua's room, placing his snacks on the floor and lied down on Killua's bed.

Killua is really pissed because his siblings were sleeping in his room. Right now, Illumi got up waking Kalluto and Alluka.

"Gon's mine...stay out."

"Illu-nii!" Alluka and Kalluto yelled at Illumi.

"He's mine, idiots." Milluki removed the three of them then he hugged Gon.

Gon was finally awake then he saw his so-called brothers fighting over him. Killua couldn't even take it anymore, he just wanted to send them all out and be alone with Gon. He's really mad about this, he doesn't even know what to do but he's holding his anger before he could yell at them.

"Guys, stop it." Gon said.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Killua yelled so loud.

"Doushite, onii-chan?" Alluka said.

"If Gon would belong to someone, that'all be me. He's mine and all of you should stay away from him!" Killua said.

"Killua!" Gon was really glad of what he said, for him it's really sweet. He ran to him and kissed Killua's lips.

Killua was shocked at first with his eyes widening but he smiled as he enjoyed Gon's kiss.

"I love you Killua." Gon hugged him.

"I love you too." Killua answered. 'Gon, tell them to go out.' He whispered on Gon's ear.

'Eh? What's wrong if they'll stay?' Gon asked, also whispering.

"Just do it."

Gon released Killua then he turned to his brothers (and sister) behind him. He smiled before he would say something to them.

"Minnasan, could you please go out Killua-kun's room? I'm sorry but we wanted you guys to leave us for a while but you could sleep here sometimes if you want, now's not the time yet." Gon said.

"Hai, Gon-niichan." Kalluto and Alluka answered.

"Sure..." Milluki answered.

"Wakatta, Gon-chan." Illumi said.

Killua's siblings walked out and they don't really looked like they're upset or something, they're still happy because Gon was the favourite of the family and they love him so much as Killua's lover, that's why they just do anything what he asked.

"Bye, onii-chan." Alluka said.

"Alluka-niisan, please sleep with me." Kalluto said.

"Alright, let's sleep together." Alluka smiled.

"They're getting along already aren't they?" Gon smiled referring to Kalluto and Alluka.

"Ah..." Killua answered.

"Illu-nii! Let me sleep in your room." Milluki said.

"No." Illumi answered.

"Kuso! Onegai, Illu-nii!"

Killua closed the door and locked it, then he lied down on his bed facing Gon. He kissed Gon's lips lightly before closing his eyes and go to sleep then Gon hugged him tightly and kissed Killua's cheek.

* * *

Killua was saying something while he's sleeping and it's already midnight. It looked like he's having a nightmare because it's obvious from his expression.

"G-Gon..." Killua hugged Gon tightly.

Gon opened his eyes and rubbed it then he noticed Killua. He kissed Killua's forehead and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, I'll be right here with you." Gon said.

As Killua heard those words, he smiled and he felt okay after Gon comforted him.

* * *

I had no idea why even the elder brothers of Killua wanted to sleep in his room...

Chapter 10 finished! I'm glad...I know it's short and I kinda noticed that whenever I write a chapter with Killua's siblings in it, I always write shortly.

Would you like me to continue?

Review if you wanted me to continue and I'll definitely make this story longer but when I'll finish, there'll be a sequel!


	11. Shopping and Date

So, I used Japanese words and the translations are below after the story and there are also some HisokaxIllumi parts but mostly were KilluGon of course! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Gon was outside of the house exploring the forest with Killua. Both of them had nothing to do, so they decided to just go outside and have some fresh air or talk about something. Both of them were sitting down together and having a picnic near the trees. They were mostly doing their sweet moments together as a couple like holding each other's' hands, sharing what they like the most about each other and they also kiss each other. Kikyou was watching the both of them which she stalks the two always and her nose always bleeds whenever they'll do something cute like when Killua drags Gon closer and kiss his cheek. Kikyou always asks for some tissues and bring lots of it whenever she wanted to watch Gon and Killua doing something together because she can't stop herself from letting her nose bleed so much.

Kikyou feels so proud for her son and also for her future son. She's been trying her best to plan out for the wedding but nothing really seems to be working because Killua was the smart one who always avoids that to happen. Now that Killua knows that his family was not anymore a danger to Gon, they always go out and Killua doesn't over protect Gon anymore but still he loves Gon, and of course he always stays alert when Gon would be in danger.

"Gon, it's really nice to be with you because it's so fun to have you around. I'm glad that I met you and you're the one I chose to be with," Killua was blushing and smiling as he said that. "And, I'm also glad that you're the person that I fell in love with. There's no one in the world that looks cuter than you. I love you, Gon." Killua embraced him.

Gon was blushing as he heard Killua's words for him. Kikyou was listening closely and she really feels like she'll faint because those words were so sweet.

"Killua, I love you too." Gon said. "Thanks for everything, being by my side all the time and protecting me."

Killua released Gon then he took his hand and gazed at his brown eyes.

"Gon, I want to ask you something."

Kikyou transferred into the other tree where she is closer and she could hear what they're saying so clearly.

"Gon will you..."

According to Kikyou's thoghts, she thought that this will be the scene that'll happen.

_'Gon, will you marry me?' Killua asked._

_'I would love to Killua!' Gon embraced him._

_'Let's start the wedding ceremony right now!' _

And she's hoping that it would really happen.

"Will you...go on a date with me?" Killua asked.

Kikyou felt that the device she's been wearing almost broke because the unexpected moment happened. She's really expecting that Killua will ask Gon to marry him but she heard wrong so she's complaining right now.

"I would love to, Killua!" Gon embraced Killua then kissed him on his lips.

"Let's go to the mall later, okay?"

"Chotto matte kudasai!" Kikyou suddenly revealed her presence. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Killua said. "You were stalking us?"

"Why would you ask him that kind of question? Haven't you asked that question before? If you were doing that romantic moment, you should've asked 'Will you marry me?' because you had date several times and you're asking him that way now?"

Gon and Killua were confused about Kikyou because she's been talking and talking that they never even know what she's talking about.

"Hold on," Killua stood up. "How many times doing have to tell you that WE'RE NEVER MARRYING EACH OTHER!" Killua yelled.

"But why, Killu?"

"Because we're too young for marriage." Killua explained.

"No, it's really great if you marry each other when it's early so that you two won't break up. I don't want Killu to break up with Gon-chan, Gon-chan is very perfect for Killu!"

"What are you talking about? There's no way both of us will break up, we both love each other." Killua wraps his arm on Gon's arm and dragged him closer.

"Then that's great!" Kikyou smiled. "If you'll break up with Gon-chan, we will kill him."

"Yeah, go on! Because I swear that I will love Gon forever."

Kikyou left the both of them then Gon and Killua waited for her to be far away from them before they would like to say something.

"Killua, do you really love me?" Gon asked as he looked at Killua.

"Of course, I love you a lot. I love you more than anything, you're that important to me." Killua smiled.

"I love you a lot too. Promise me that even if we argue in worst situations, you'll still love me, okay?"

"Yakusoku, dakara shinpai nai yo." Killua embraced Gon then stroked his hair.

As both of them were embracing each other, they heard someone called their names. When they released each other, they looked behind then they saw Alluka and Kalluto running together to go to Gon and Killua.

"Onii-chaaaaan! Gon-niichaaaann! Alluka called.

"Kalluto-chan? Alluka-chan?" Gon said.

"Onii-chan," Alluka tugged Killua's shirt. "Could you come with us to the mall?"

"Well...we're planning to go there too." Killua answered. "We're actually going to the mall for our date."

"Then, we don't mind, we're just gonna buy some books." Alluka said.

They walked all the way near the gate because that's where the car is waiting for them. Goto opened the door for them to get inside then they took their seats. Goto was about to start the car but Milluki knocked at the window then Kalluto opened it.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Milluki asked as he panted because he feels tired from running.

"We're going to the mall!" Alluka answered.

"Dakara, I'm coming too!" Milluki opened the door then he entered the car.

"Goto, let's go." Killua said.

"Hai..."

Goto was about to start the driving but Illumi knocked on the window. Kalluto opened it then he asked about something.

"Don't forget about me, I want to come too." Illumi opened the door then he went inside the car.

Goto already started the engine then they waited for the door to open by Zeburo. While they waited, they saw Kikyou and Silva running to catch up to the car for them to ride on it.

"Wait for us!"

Killua opened the window then he yelled at Zeburo.

"Zeburo! Hurry up!" Killua said.

"Shouldn't we wait for them, Killua-sama?" Goto asked.

"No, now hurry and drive!"

"Hai, wakarimashita."

Goto drove faster and Kikyou and Silva never made it. They wanted to go to the mall as well but Killua never wanted them to come because they're just stalkers who wanted to see them for their date. But actually they just wanted to explore the mall and buy something.

"It's too late, how are we supposed to go there?" Kikyou said.

"I could help you with that." Zeno said. "Dragon dive!"

"Hop on, Kikyou." Silva said.

As the Zoldyck siblings including Gon were sitting and waiting at the car, it's been really silent. It's kind of boring, so Alluka started to talk with Kalluto.

"Ne Kalluto, what kind of manga do you like to buy?" Alluka asked.

"Shounen-ai and Yuri,"Kalluto answered.

"I love Shounen-ai and Yuri too! I also liked to buy that."

Killua listened to their conversations and he was confused because they're talking about those stuffs already. They're underage when it comes to Shounen-ai and Yuri because that anime is really for R-13 and above or probably R-18 but still, he wonders why they got addicted to those. Maybe Milluki is the reason because that guy loves perverted anime so he's probably letting Alluka and Kalluto watch about those. When they'll arrive at the mall, Killua intends on guarding those two for a while, just in case but he's not forgetting about the date because he promised Gon.

When they finally arrived at the mall, Kalluto and Alluka came out first because they're really excited. Milluki wanted to buy some food and he's also excited to watch an anime movie that's for his age and it's also shounen-ai.

"Guys, since you two are on your date, would you like to watch a movie with me?" Milluki showed the poster to Gon and Killua and they both saw R-18, for adults only.

"It's for adults, so we'll pass." Killua said.

"I'm going to watch that movie with Milluki." Illumi said.

When Illumi and Milluki started to head to the movies, Hisoka patted Killua's shoulder then he asked Gon and Killua.

"Killua, where's Illumi?" Hisoka asked.

"He's there with my brother. They're watching a movie together." Killua answered.

"He didn't invite me, I should go to him."

Hisoka headed to Illumi then he wrapped his arm around Illumi while they're both walking together.

"Ah, so Illumi and Hisoka are on a date." Gon said.

"Yeah, I bet Hisoka and Illumi would intend to do something while watching the movie." Killua said.

"Kalluto-chan, there's the bookstore!" Alluka pointed.

Both of them ran together to head to the bookstore but Killua tugged their clothes and stopped them.

"Hold on," Killua said. "You're not going anywhere unless I'm with you."

So Alluka and Kalluto went inside the bookstore with Killua, Gon and Goto. Alluka and Kalluto went to the Shounen-ai and Yuri section and they started exploring for some nice books.

"What books are you choosing? You should choose action, horror or samurai manga!" Killua said.

"Those are boring manga, we like Shounen-ai." Alluka said as she started reading the book. "Ah! Mitte, mitte, kore wa hon no sugoi da yo!"

Killua took the book Alluka was reading then he saw R-18 written on it then he avoided Alluka to buy it.

"It's R-18, so you're not allowed to buy this."

"All of the books had those," Kalluto said. "And there's no warning, it only says: R-18 and below."

"But, there are some perverted stuffs." Killua said.

"Don't care," Kalluto answered.

"Killua, you said we should have our date." Gon held Killua's arm.

"Yes, we will. Just wait," Killua smiled as he reassured Gon. "Goto!" Killua called Goto's name.

Goto couldn't hear what Killua was saying because he's reading a shojou manga which had a romance story and it made him cry so much because of the character that'll die at the end. Killua's been finding him by calling his name then by after a while, he found him.

"Goto, what are you doing?" Killua asked as he puts his hands inside his pockets.

"Ahh...well..." Goto was trying to find an explanation. "Shojou manga?"

Killua raised his eyebrow as if he's confused about Goto. But anyway, he ordered him something so that he could go on with his date.

"Goto, could you watch over Kalluto and Alluka for me? Make sure they don't buy something perverted." Killua ordered and after that Goto agreed then he turned to Gon. "Let's go and have our date!"

As Gon and Killua left together, Goto came to check at Alluka and Kalluto. They've been reading on the part that both guys were having sex already then Goto confiscated it because he wanted to follow Killua's orders then Alluka complained to him.

"Goto, I want to buy that." Alluka said.

"Killua-sama ordered that I won't let you buy this book." Goto said.

"Please, let us! I'll buy you something if you want." Alluka smiled.

Goto looked at the Shojou manga section then he thought that if he'll let Alluka buy it then he could get the manga that he wanted.

"Okay, I'll let Alluka-sama buy it." Goto returned the book to her. "So, please buy me the shojou manga that I want."

"Okay!"

"So, where should we go first?" Killua asked Gon.

"Etou..." Gon thought about it for a while. "Let's eat something first."

"Ah!" Killua nodded.

Milluki was already watching the movie and he was eating his snacks already. There were so many people watching that movie and Milluki was in the back just sitting alone and enjoying his snacks. Illumi was also sitting at the back alone with Hisoka only. He can't focus watching the movie because Hisoka's been flirting with him and Hisoka even asked if both of them should start kissing but Illumi refused.

"Let's try kissing each other; we haven't started our first kiss since the last time I asked you to be my boyfriend." Hisoka said as he puts his arm around Illumi's shoulders.

"I didn't remember you asking me to be your boyfriend. We're not in a relationship together, you know."

"Usotsuki, you even said 'Yes' when I asked you."

"Ah, souka?"

"So can you kiss me right now?" Hisoka asked him one more time and leaning his face closer to Illumi.

"If we kiss, I'll break up with you."

Hisoka released Illumi then pouted. Illumi's so handful, even if they're already in a relationship, he still won't let Hisoka do anything to him.

Gon and Killua were inside the store which there was lots of sweets in it. So both of them were already eating sweet desserts like cakes and ice creams. Well, dating means also doing this because Killua and Gon mostly saw couples eating something as a treat whenever they're having a date. When both of them were done eating together, Killua asked Gon on where they should go or what they should do next.

"Killua, you decide this time." Gon said.

"Well...what if we..." Killua looked at the movie station. "Would you like to go to the movies?"

"I thought you don't want to watch movies?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that..." Killua smiled nervously as rubbed his hand behind his head. _'Kuso...what the hell is wrong with me? I'm ruining my chance.'_

"Killua, is something wrong?" Gon asked worriedly. "You're acting strange."

"Eh? Ah, betsu ni. I'm not acting strange, I'm fine!"

"We should get going."

Killua doesn't really know what to do right now. If he lets Gon decide where to go, both of them preferred to go over there and he thought that he really sucks on suggesting something. He thought of finding an advice from someone so he grabbed his phone then searched for some contacts while walking with Gon but he's staying away from him so that if he calls, Gon won't hear the conversations. At first, he pressed Biscuit's number from his contacts to call her. As Biscuit phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bisuke?"

"Killua? You haven't called me for a long time. How are ya?"

"No time for that! I wanted to ask you about something."

"Let me guess...date?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, that's very easy. You suck at dates, you always gets nervous asking Gon about it."

"Yeah, I know. So Gon asked me to decide where we to go next and I don't know what to do! Help me, Bisuke."

"Have you asked him to go to the movies?"

"Yes,"

"So, what happened?"

"He told me that I don't even like movies, why ask him about it?"

"That sucks...just take him somewhere special."

"You know nothing about dates do you?"

"Of course I do! Just take him somewhere romantic, he'll like it."

"Alright..."

After that, Killua ended his call with Biscuit. This time, he sighed then he walked with Gon and he thought about what to do, he didn't want to ruin his date with Gon so maybe he should just ask Gon.

"Ne Gon,"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to next?" Killua asked.

"Haven't you decided yet? I'll just think about it then..."

"Well, I was thinking how about we just-" Killua got cut off when Gon held his arm and said something to him.

"We should just walk around, or maybe we should go shopping."

"I think we should go shopping. You buy everything you want, I'll pay for it."

"Thanks, Killu!" Gon kissed Killua's cheek.

* * *

After shopping, Killua was carrying two plastic bags because he said he wanted to carry it for Gon and inside of the plastic bags had lots of foods and mostly are sweets. Gon decided that they should go home already and for him it's been a really fun date, so they walked outside the mall and walked into the parking place where their car was parked. They putted their groceries behind the car and Killua was quite shocked because he saw a plastic bag full of books but then closed it and after that they saw that Alluka and Kalluto were already inside just reading manga.

"Where are Illumi and Milluki?" Killua asked as he and Gon went inside the car.

"They're still watching but Milluki-niichan said that the movie will almost end."Alluka said with her eyes focused on the manga.

"How many sweets have you eaten?" Killua asked Gon.

"A lot, probably." Gon answered.

"I thought you never liked sweets..."

"I do now. You were right, sweets tastes awesome."

They waited for a while and finally Milluki, Illumi and Hisoka were coming. They went inside the car then Goto started the engine for them to go back to their house already.

"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Killua asked.

"I'm sleeping in your house, with Illumi of course." Hisoka answered.

"I won't let you sleep in my room." Illumi said.

"C'mon Illumi-kun, we've been together for two months already. We should do something romantic together."

"He's right Illu-nii," Milluki said while eating some chips.

"Fine, you could sleep in my room, but you sleep on the floor."

"Illu-nii's right, I don't like staying awake all night hearing 'something'." Killua said.

"Your head is so dirty, onii-chan." Kalluto commented,

"Why are you thinking about those stuffs suddenly?" Alluka said.

"It's not like that, shut up you two!"

"Geez Killua, what's wrong if they sleep together in one bed? We do that all the time, don't we?" Gon said.

"You're on their side? I just...I don't trust Hisoka with this." Killua crossed his arms.

"I'm not planning anything on Illumi, I just want to sleep with him." Hisoka said with a fake smile.

"See? He just wanted to sleep with Illu-nii." Gon said.

Killua stared at Hisoka coldly, not letting his sight look away from him but continued to focus his eyes on him.

_'I'll be watching you if you intend to do something to my brother.' _Killua thought.

* * *

Gon walked out of the bathroom after he took a bath and finished changing his clothes. As he dried his hair, he saw Killua eating the candies that he bought earlier then he started nagging him.

"Stop eating my sweets, those are mine!"

"I know, but I was the one who bought this for you."

"You did but you didn't ask permission."

"Gomen, gomen...I'll take some and what's left will be yours."

Killua hid the sweets that he took on his closet then he remembered something he should do before sleeping. He ran outside of his room then he proceeded on Illumi's room. He tried to move the door knob if it's locked or not, so when he turned it he figured that it was open so he went inside Illumi's room to see what's going on.

Killua was shocked because they're playing their plushies that looked just like them then Killua laughed because in their age, they're still doing that kind of stuff.

"Haha! You guys are like babies, playing with toys." Killua had tears in his eyes from too much laughing.

"Stay out from my room, Killu." Illumi said.

Hisoka walked closer to Killua then he said something to him.

"Stay away from my Illumi's room or I'll kill you." Hisoka said.

"Aww, that's so sweet Hisoka, protecting my aniki. Maybe I should go now, I don't want to ruin your entertainment." Killua joked then he ran away heading to his room.

Hisoka closed the door then he turned to Illumi with a smile.

"How was that Illumi? Did I do something sweet for you?" Hisoka said as he walked closer to Illumi.

"That wasn't sweet, that was horrible. You know even if you did that to Killu, I'm not impressed about what you said."

"How cold...why weren't you impressed? I just want to protect you."

"I don't like how you told him that you'll kill him. I told you, if you ever say something bad about Killu like wanting to kill him, I would kill you because of that."

"That was a joke..."

Gon and Killua climbed on the bed and both of them are getting ready to sleep already.

"Killua, thanks for the best date." Gon smiled.

"No problem, if it wasn't from Bisuke's advice, I wouldn't have known what to do." Killua said confidently.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is...it's also fun to date with you." Killua smiled as he looked at Gon.

Gon kissed Killua's lips with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Then, let's date like that someday again. I love you Killu,"

"I love you too, Gon."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Chotto matte kudasai- Please wait a second**_  
_**Yakusoku, dakara shinpai nai yo- I promise, so don't worry**_  
_**Dakara- Well then**_  
_**Wakarimashita- I understand**_  
_**Mitte, mitte- look, look**_  
_**Kore was hon no sugoi da yo- The book is amazing**_  
_**Usotsuki- Liar**_  
_**Souka?- Is that so?**_  
_**Betsu ni- Nothing really**_

* * *

This is so cute! I really enjoyed writing this story, it was fun while listening to Jpop songs and writing this. I love KilluGon; they're so sweet it was also fun writing Hisokaxillumi especially when Illumi wants to sabotage Hisoka.

Please review!


	12. Hot Spring Vacation

This is my idea for now. Well I like writing a new chapter for this story and also, I got a help from my friend about the ideas for this story.

Translations:

Sou da ne- That's right  
Onii-chan- Big brother  
Okaachan/Okaasama- Mother  
Arigatou- Thank you  
Daisuki- I love you  
Gomen- Sorry  
Hai- Yes  
Yosh- Okay/Alright  
Yatta- Yes, I did it  
Sugoi- Amazing  
Otousama- Father  
Betsu ni- Not really  
Baka- Stupid/Idiot

Killua went inside his room then he closed the door when he's finally in. He came to his room to get some sweets hidden on his closet for him to eat because he's really craving for something sweet to eat so he headed to where the closet was. As he was walking, he noticed that he stepped at something so he looked down to see what it was. He saw that he stepped on the magazine that was on the floor so he picked it up and opened it. When he started reading some words written, his eyes widened then he turned the magazine and looked at the front cover. He just remembered that it was what Kikyou gave to Gon the last time and he's hoping that Gon didn't finish reading it.

He thought of disposing it right away before Gon would find out about it but before that, he still needed to get some sweets. So after he grabbed his sweets, he walked outside of his room to find some trashcans. As he walked downstairs, he saw Hisoka and Illumi together but he didn't mind about it, though what he wanted to do now is to get rid of the magazine he's holding.

Illumi walked away as Hisoka's been closing his eyes to kiss Illumi and when Hisoka leaned forward, he opened his eyes and saw no one in front of him. So Illumi was gone, he almost collapsed if he didn't open his eyes but he's thankful that his face didn't fall down on the floor. He felt bad for not having a kiss from Illumi because he's been planning about it for so long but then he saw Killua passing by. He smirked as if he's intending something so he walked in front of Killua and blocked his way.

Killua was confused about what Hisoka was doing then he sighed and stared at him and spoke.

"What do you want?" Killua asked him. "Isn't it that you wanted to ask me how to win my brother's heart?"

Hisoka held both of Killua's shoulder then he knelt down.

"Please...I beg you..." Hisoka bowed down his head. "Tell me, how can Illumi appreciate my love for him?"

"Mm... I don't really know." Killua lied and it was so obvious because he smirked as he spoke.

"Of course you do,"

"Well if you really want to know..." Killua hesitated and he just remembered that he should throw out the magazine, but because Hisoka was asking him for help he thought of something much better. "I'm giving this stupid magazine to you and you go read it. This will probably work," Killua handed over to him the magazine.

"Tell me you're not kidding." Hisoka looked at the magazine.

"I'm not, now...would you get out of my way?"

Hisoka stepped aside, letting Killua pass on his way then he started reading the magazine that Killua gave to him. Killua was relieved that he finally got rid of that perverted magazine. By the way, he's been thinking why Kikyou would give something like that to Gon. Well, he doesn't worry much about that anymore because there's no way Gon would know something about that.

While Killua was just going outside, he saw Kikyou blocking his way and smiled in front of him. She looked so excited and carefree, Killua tried avoiding her by passing beside her but she followed where Killua was going and still blocked him.

"What is it?" Killua asked annoyed.

"Killu, I was thinking that as a family we could spend our times together like going on a vacation somewhere." Kikyou said.

"Ehh?" Killua raised his eyebrow. "You know... Gon decided that he'll have a vacation here and I won't go anywhere else until he'll say so." Killua crossed his arms.

"B-B-But... It's going to be enjoyable and you could bring Gon-chan with you."

"Sou da ne," Killua looked up like he was imagining something. "But what if Gon refuses about that?" Killua smirked.

"I'm sure he will like it, he likes spending time with you, right?"

"Ah," Killua said in a low voice. "I'll go ask him about it." Killua already started walking heading to Gon. "By the way, where are we supposed to go?" Killua hesitated and asked.

"We're going to the Hot Springs Hotel!" Kikyou said cheerfully.

"So, what are we supposed to do just take a bathe?"

"Probably..."

* * *

"So that's it," Killua said.

He's been telling Gon...or explaining to him about what he asked earlier. He just asked Gon if he would like to have a family vacation and Gon asked him back that why they should have a family vacation. So that's how Killua explained it to him to avoid other questions and it was quite a long explanation.

"Well, would you like to go?" Killua asked.

"I would love to!" Gon embraced Killua.

As both of them were just embracing each other, someone came inside their room.

"Onii-chan," Alluka spoke. "We should get inside the van now. Okaachan said that we're leaving."

"Now? But we haven't even packed our things yet." Killua said.

"Already done, Killua-sama." Goto said.

"Eh? Since when..."

"While you were still asleep, I asked Goto-san to pack your things onii-chan because Okaachan told me that we should be leaving for today."Alluka explained cutely.

"Sugoi ne," Gon smiled. "Alluka-chan's been a good sister." Gon patted Alluka's head.

Alluka blushed and chuckled and humbly thanked Gon for saying nice things to her.

"Arigatou, onii-chan!" She hugged Gon. "Daisuki..."

Gon smiled and hugged her back then Alluka gave Gon a kiss on the cheek. Killua looked away and blushed with an annoyed look on his face and he really want to say something about this. Alluka looked at Killua and it's so obvious in his expression that he's a bit jealous or maybe really jealous so she released Gon and walked to Killua then she tugged Killua's shirt.

"Onii-chan," Alluka said with a worried look on her face. "Are you mad?" She asked.

Killua sighed and smiled a bit then he shook his head.

"No," He answered with a soft smile.

"Then, are you mad at Gon-niichan?" She asked once more.

"No, I'm not."

"Then, are you jealous?"

Killua never thought that Alluka would ask him that. He's really jealous about earlier and he's kind of embarrassed if he would tell the truth. But he should really tell it to Alluka because if he'll tell lies, then it would make Alluka feel more worried about him and Alluka once told him before that she dislikes a big brother that lies.

"Kind of..." Killua answered and looked away while blushing.

Alluka smiled then she embraced Killua.

"Gomen! Onii-chan loves Gon-niichan so much."

"Stop it..." Killua blushed. "I-It's not like I'll get jealous all the time if someone does that to Gon." Killua blushed.

Alluka released Killua and laughed at him then she went to the door and said goodbye to them before she goes out with Goto. Killua sighed in relief when they got out already then he went to Gon to tell him something.

"Gon," Killua started speaking. "I'll stay by your side until we all get back here, got it?"

"Okay," Gon answered without complains.

Gon didn't say another word from what Killua told him because he trusts Killua and he knows what Killua's doing. Killua just wanted to protect Gon because he loves him so much, probably more than his family or the sweets that he loves but anyway, he's afraid of losing him. That is why Gon didn't mind being protected by Killua so much because he knows how Killua loves him.

* * *

"Yosh!" Kikyou said. "Is everyone ready?" She asks.

"Hai, okaasama." Kalluto first said.

"Ahem..." Alluka cleared her throat then she made a serious face. "Hai, okaasama." After that, Alluka blushed and smiled. "Yatta!"

"A hot spring trip? Sugoi..." Milluki smirked.

"Okaasan," Illumi spoke. "Is Hisoka supposed be with us?" He asked.

"Of course, dear. He's your lover isn't he? So he should come with us." Kikyou answered.

Some of them went inside the van already while Killua and Gon were the last to get inside but before they could get inside, Kikyou came out to check for them.

"Gon-chan, Killu," Kikyou mentioned their names. "**Good luck!**" She smirked and after that, she started sobbing. "I can't believe they grow up together so fast." Kikyou sobbed.

Killua and Gon were both confused about what she's been talking because they never understood why she said 'Good luck' to them then she sobbed after that. She's just so complicated sometimes and also when she began talking about adult stuffs, she's always confused why she got no response after and she even talks about that to underage children. Also, when she talks to Gon and Killua about how they should make their relationship more better and suggesting them to do 'things', it ended up Killua and Gon looking at each other with confusion because she's the only one who had dirty thoughts. About that, Killua was just pretending that he knows nothing about it so that Gon wouldn't ask him questions about what his mother was talking.

As the van already started travelling, they all did some things they wanted to do so that while riding on the van, it wouldn't be boring. Alluka and Kalluto were sharing earphones together to watch a BL anime, Milluki was listening to anime music, plus reading Otaku magazine, Illumi was just watching the views outside the window, Hisoka beside him reading the magazine that was given by Killua, Kikyou and Silva talking about...somehow like adult stuffs, Zeno just sleeping and snoring, Goto driving the van while listening to a romantic drama on the radio and began sobbing and Killua and Gon were listening to music, sharing earphones together and Gon lying on Killua's shoulder and sleeping beside him.

It won't really take long for them to wait arriving because Goto's been using a shortcut so that they'll arrive there in a short time.

* * *

After some few hours, they arrived to the Hot Springs Hotel. They all gathered together outside and Kikyou stood in front of them and started giving them instructions.

"So, we have arrived." Kikyou said. "Now, I wanted everyone to have some fun and enjoy this wonderful vacation."

"Hai!" Everyone answered.

"Alluka and Kalluto-chan, please behave and don't spend your money too much from buying anime. Milluki, please watch over your brothers and don't let them buy R-18 manga. Illu-" Kikyou got interrupted by Milluki.

"Why do I have to watch them?" Milluki said.

"It's your fault for influencing them on anime, so don't blame me." After what Kikyou said, Milluki groaned. "By the way, Illumi and Hisoka-kun, have fun on your date!"

"Does he really need to go with me?" Illumi asked.

"Yes, Illumi." Kikyou answered. "Otousama, do whatever you want. Silva, you should go with me. Goto, please watch over the kids when they buy anime stuffs. Finally, Gon-chan and Killua, have fun staying together!"

"Is that all?" Killua said.

"Ne, Ne, Killua, let's bathe together in the spring." Gon held Killua's arm.

"Let's do that later, okay?" Killua held Gon's shoulders.

"Okay!" Gon smiled.

"Kalluto-chan, there's an anime store. Ikuuu yooo!" Alluka told Kalluto as she held Kalluto's hand.

"Hai, onii-chan." Kalluto answered.

Both of them were about to head right there already but they couldn't continue walking because their clothes were pulled by Milluki.

"Milluki-niichan, hanashite!" Alluka said.

"You two are not going anywhere without me." Milluki said.

"Stay away! We don't like you." Alluka said.

"Milluki is such a great protective big brother." Kikyou said.

Milluki crouched down and whispered something to Alluka and Kalluto.

'Look, I'm not trying to stop you, alright?' Milluki whispered. 'I'll let you buy anything you like. Just pretend.'

"Alright!" Alluka said.

"Shall we go my cute and adorable little brothers? I'll be watching you and make sure you don't buy perverted anime stuffs, alright?" Milluki pretended as he pushed his brothers going to the anime store.

"Hai!" They both answered.

"Wait, I still need to go with you." Goto said.

'Ne, ne, Goto-san, I'll buy you anything you like if you let us buy anything we like.' Alluka whispered.

"But..."

When they got inside the anime store, the three were already searching for something that they like especially Alluka with her eyes sparkling because she saw everything that she really likes. Kalluto and Alluka were grabbing everything and they'd let Goto carry them all. Milluki was just searching for some manga and for new anime music CD's and then he saw that Goto was bending and his arms were shaking because of the heavy things he's carrying and he can't take it anymore. Milluki called Alluka and Kalluto and instructed the two of them.

"Could you two buy something useful? I mean, it'll be hard if we'll carry all of these." Milluki said.

"Ah, we'll just buy new shounen-ai manga and anime DVD." Alluka said.

Kalluto nodded and agreed so they returned all the things they grabbed a while ago and grabbed the things that they both agreed to buy a while ago.

* * *

"Illumi-kun, let's bathe in the springs together, alright?" Hisoka asked.

"..." Illumi didn't reply yet he whispered for Hisoka not to hear something. 'I hate you...'

Killua and Gon were just alone together going anywhere because of Gon requesting Killua to do this, do that, go here, go there and Killua didn't mind doing everything what Gon requests him to do. This time, Gon wanted to eat something sweet with Killua. If Mito-san was here, she would've already scold Gon about sweets because he needs to have limit on eating it. It became opposite because last time, Gon's been telling Killua to limit with sweets but right now, Killua was the one telling Gon about it because he's been loving the sweets.

So, both of them had eaten lots of sweets then Gon saw another shop for crepes then he told Killua that it'll be the last. Killua sighed and nodded then Gon gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Killua, I want this one." Gon said.

"Alright," Killua said. "Two creamy strawberry crepes please."

After Killua had paid for it, they went out eating their crepes and decided that they should go back inside the hotel.

"Killua, arigatou!" Gon held Killua's arm.

"Sure," Killua smiled.

"Ne, the next time I'll be the one to treat you anything you like alright?" Gon said.

"Why is that?" Killua asked.

"Well...you've been the one treating me everything I like, so I wanted it to be fair by treating you also!"

"I don't mind treating you and being treated but thanks."

"I'll do that on our next date, okay?"

"Sure," Killua smiled once again. "We dated a lot of times, haven't we?

"Eh? Is it weird, Killua?" Gon asked innocently.

"Betsu ni..."

Kikyou took out her camera then she came out from the bush that she's been hiding for the whole time and took a picture of Gon and Killua together. She've shot it a lot of times and Killua was trying to block the camera because of the bright flash.

"Smile!" Kikyou said.

"Stop it!" Killua said.

"Now that's enough," Kikyou stopped taking pictures then she checked the pictures she took. "Perfect! My sons are so cute."

"What was that for? Why are you taking our pictures together?" Killua yelled.

"Well, I wanted to collect our family pictures so that this vacation will be memorable." Kikyou explained.

"Is that so?" Killua said. "Make sure you don't take pictures when we're taking baths together."

"Oh don't worry, I won't do it. Your father will."

Silva was also taking pictures of others, like right now he's taking pictures of Alluka, Kalluto, Milluki and Goto together in the anime store. After that, he took pictures of Illumi and Hisoka dating (?) together then he also took pictures of Zeno.

So as what Kikyou told Killua, he imagined what it'll be like if he and Gon were bathing in the hot spring.

_'Killua, it's nice taking baths in hot springs.' Gon said._

_'It is,' Killua answered._

_Silva was swimming under water, approaching to Gon and Killua then he chuckled as he revealed himself from the water while bringing his camera._

_'Smile!' Silva creepily said._

"That's terrible! I won't let that happen." Killua said after he imagined. "Tell dad that he's not allowed to do that."

Killua held Gon's hand then they both walked away from Kikyou together.

"Alright, Killu!" Kikyou answered.

"Geez, that woman. She always makes things worst!" Killua complained.

* * *

"At last! We finally collected the DVD's we've been looking for a long time. No wonder why they had anime store in Hot Springs Hotel. Oh well, let us watch Kalluto-chan!" Alluka said cheerfully.

"Hai," Kalluto answered.

As the film started, they blushed at the moment they saw both guys kissing passionately. It was a shounen-ai anime film and they just wanted to know what will happen at first but then they turned off the laptop because they only wanted to watch it at home where there's no one who could check on them. The door opened and they saw that it was just their brother Milluki.

"You guys wanted to bathe in hot springs?" Milluki asked.

"We'll pass," Alluka answered.

After that Milluki closed the door then he proceeded to where the hot spring was. He saw that there's a sign above "For Girls" and "For Boys" and he sighed in relief because if he hadn't walked in the right way and entered in the Girls' hot spring, then lots of girls had already threw things to him.

Gon and Killua were the first persons who got in the spring already and they just relaxed for a while. Killua was thankful that there are no signs of anyone that brought their cameras to take their picture so there won't be any problems. As Milluki was almost inside, he first took off his clothes then puts it on the basket that was placed outside for the clothes then he walked inside the hot spring, yet he's not wearing anything. He wasn't able to see Gon and Killua anywhere but Killua and Gon just saw him by chance.

"Ah! It's Milluki-nii..." Gon's mouth was covered by Killua.

"Don't speak. No one should know that we're here" Killua said.

Killua just noticed that Gon was innocently looking at Milluki. It's just like it's nothing to him so Killua covered Gon's eyes using his other hand.

"Baka, stop looking at him!"

Killua and Gon just hid together somewhere that they can't be really found easily but they still needed to stay alert. The best way for them not to get noticed is to stay silent so until now, they aren't saying something.

Illumi was running away from Hisoka because he's being chased by him and he's heading to the hot springs. As he went inside the hot spring, he's finding a place to hide from Hisoka. He swam around and tried hiding behind the boulders but he's still taking his time finding the place that he cannot be easily found. Until such time that he finally saw the perfect spot for hiding, so he went there and sighed in relief, but when he gazed in front of him he saw Gon and Killua together.

"Yo," Illumi greeted.

"Illumi-kun!" Hisoka called his name.

"Ah, it's Hiso-" Gon's mouth was covered by Illumi.

"Don't make noises. He shouldn't know that I was here." Illumi said.

"Eh? Where's Illumi?" Hisoka tried finding him but he saw no one but just Milluki sleeping.

Hisoka knew that Illumi should be here because there's no way Illumi could go back while he was chasing him and he should've seen that when Illumi definitely found ways for him to go back and let Hisoka continue running. Therefore, Hisoka searched him anywhere right here but it's kind of hard because the hot spring is so wide so it might take a while for him to see Illumi. The three who were hiding kept quiet and didn't make movements because they didn't want to be seen.

"Where is he?" Killua said.

"He must've walked away already." Illumi said.

"Oh, there you are."

Gon and Killua gulped nervously after hearing Hisoka's voice. Now their hiding spot was revealed once again. They were sure that no one could find them here but why is it that they could be easily found?

"I've searched anywhere and here you are, Illumi." Hisoka smirked. "Hi, Gon."

Illumi punched Hisoka's face once and it bleeded and left a mark.

"Pervert," Illumi said.

"Would you get the hell out of here? This place is only for me and Gon, you two are not allowed here!" Killua yelled as if he's annoyed about them.

"I'll be out." Illumi walked out of the water and ran away.

"Why are you still here? OUT!" Killua yelled at Hisoka and punched him.

Killua finally sighed in relief and calmed down when they finally got out. They were really annoying though, so he just continued relaxing with Gon at the hot spring.

"Killua, can I kiss you?" Gon asked.

"Why?" Killua asked back.

"I just want to." Gon leaned closer to Killua and kissed him.

Killua was blushing and embarrassed because of the sudden request but he relaxed a bit and closed his eyes then he kissed him back. Gon kissed him deeply and moaned then he entered his tongue inside Killua's mouth and explored it. He brushed his tongue over Killua's and the both fought each other for dominance. Gon broke the kiss while panting because of the intense kiss he did on Killua then he proceeded at Killua's neck by licking it then he kissed his nape, moving his lips on his skin. Gon continued trailing his lips on Killua's neck while Killua was thinking some stuffs like how he was able to know how to do that.

"Gon, stop." Killua said. "Hey, stop that."

"Killua, I want you."

"We shouldn't do this here. They will see us,"

Killua tried anything to stop him but Gon kept teasing him yet he's getting really embarrassed about this.

"Gon, stop it." Killua repeated.

Killua pushed Gon which finally made him stop then Gon looked at him disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" Gon said.

"Nothing, but we shouldn't do that." Killua said worriedly.

"But, that's normal for lovers right?" Gon asked innocently.

"It is," Killua answered.

"So, why did you let me stop? Didn't you enjoy that?"

"Well...now's not the time for us to do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Killua smiled. "So don't think stuffs about that yet. It's too early for us to be thinking about those."

"I'm sorry," Gon apologized.

"It wasn't your fault." Killua smiled. _'It was that stupid magazine's fault that was given by my crazy mother!' _He thought.

"Killua, should we go now?"

"What? Ah, sure. Let's...let's go,"

* * *

After their bathe in the hot springs, they gathered around and had dinner together then they talked about what they did recently this morning and this afternoon. The one who mostly talked was Kikyou and obviously, she enjoyed the vacation in just a day. Well, all of them had fun except probably for Illumi because Hisoka made his day worst but Gon and Killua always had fun times whenever both of them are together.

So they all enjoyed their experiences on this vacation but the still had more days to enjoy the vacation before going home.

After dinner, they proceeded to their rooms. Gon and Killua were feeling a bit sleepy and tired so they went to the bed together but before they could sleep, they first greeted each other and after that, Gon gave Killua a soft kiss.

* * *

Yes, done! How I miss updating this. It took me days to finish this though because I started writing this in the last week of February.

I don't know when to update another chapter because I'm getting really busy. While I was busy back then, my friend was substituting me and continuing this chapter and she lets me check it.  
Thanks for your help Himi-chan!  
I also wanted to thank who followed this story and for the reviews! So please be updated about this and more reviews makes me happy!


	13. Killua Crossdressing

Hi guys, it's finally updated! ＼(^o^)／I've been waiting for this moment and it kind of took me a while to finish it because every time I write about this chapter, I always hesitate and think different things which makes me slow to write...

By the way, please read this chapter if you're interested and enjoy!

**Romaji translations:**

_Kawaii- Cute  
Neko (Costume)- Cat (Costume)  
Kakkoi- Cool/Handsome_

* * *

The Zoldyck family are packing up their things inside the hotel room because they'll be leaving for today and they'll go back home in the mansion. They spent their vacation in the Hot Springs Hotel for just a few days but the family had fun and some of them wanted to stay for just a little while but Kikyou won't actually let them. Alluka, Milluki and Kalluto won't ever step outside of their rooms because they really wanted to stay and they didn't even want to pack up their things so Kikyou ordered Goto to just be the one to pack all of their things. They didn't know about their things placed inside their bags already, so when they saw that Goto was bringing their heavy bags outside, they tried taking it away from him.

"Goto, give us our bags back!" Alluka said as she pulled back her bag.

"I'm sorry young masters, but Kikyou-sama ordered me to do this." Goto pulled back Alluka's bag.

"Give us our bags because we'll stay!" Milluki also tried grabbing back his back.

When Kikyou saw her children and Goto arguing, she quickly went there and started asking them about it but she actually yelled at them.

"What's going on here?" Kikyou yelled.

"Give us back our bags!"

"We want to stay!"

According to what she heard, her children wanted to stay here and they've been forcing her to let them since this morning but she didn't allow them.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. I won't let you stay here, not without us." Kikyou said. "Give me that," Kikyou took their bags from Goto and placed those inside the van. "You three, get inside the van." She ordered.

The three didn't tend to move and still decided to stay. Kikyou called her husband and told him to carry the three of them and put them inside the van, so Silva first took Alluka and Kalluto because the two of them are just light to carry unlike Milluki who's fat and heavy.

"Dad, let us go!" Alluka yelled while her father's carrying her.

Kalluto didn't mind all of this at all; he just stayed silent and just kept following Alluka around. When both of them are finally inside the van, they tried getting out but they're locked and guarded by Goto. Now Silva tried carrying Milluki and he's really heavy and it's quite hard because Milluki's trying to escape from his father but Silva can actually handle him. So Milluki's finally inside the van with his little siblings and now the three of them are locked together.

"Let us out!" They screamed together but they hadn't realized that the van was soundproof, so they can't be heard by anyone.

"Wait, why do we want to stay here again?" Alluka asked.

"My otaku brothers, the new volumes of Shounen-ai and Shoujou-ai anime's will arrive in the Hot Springs Hotel Anime Store this Friday and we shouldn't miss it! There aren't any of those new anime's on websites yet and...I don't like going out except if we have to go to the mall together and even if I'm inside the mall, I'm always distracted by the food I always see and I always end up spending my money on food and there aren't any left for the DVD's I wanted to buy." Milluki explained.

"That's terrible. It's still your fault, you know!" Alluka folded her arms on her chest.

"Ordering also sucks; it'll take a month for it to arrive and I also heard that the anime stores in our place don't have stocks of those new anime's."

Well, it looks like they had nothing to do anymore because they couldn't be able to go anywhere. So, that's actually the reason why they wanted to stay; just for the new anime DVD's that'll arrive this Friday in the anime store of the Hot Springs Hotel. There aren't any other ways for them to escape because every exits of the van are locked, so they just stayed silent and behaved because they're tired from yelling and complaining.

Killua and Gon were already outside of the hotel to the parking lot and they're carrying their bags together heading right to the van. When Goto saw the two carrying the bags that looked heavy, he went to them and insisted to carry the bags for them 'cause he's their servant after all. He opened the back of the van and placed Gon and Killua's bags inside quickly then he closed it immediately or else the three stubborn otaku's may have the chance to escape. When Goto closed it, he observed them at the glass and they looked like they're just acting normally but still, he should stay alert in case they'll try to escape because he should really follow Kikyou's orders and never fail her although Kikyou told him that if he'll fail to follow her commands, she'll confiscate the shojou manga's he collected and she'll never ever return those to him for the rest of his life. No wonder how she knew about his collection though...

Gon and Killua waited for the others to go outside and Killua was about to open the door of the van and enter, but he found out that it was locked. He saw his three siblings inside the van doing stuffs and behaving then he knocked at the window.

"Please open," Killua pointed at the locking button.

Alluka tried pressing the button for it to open but it won't be unlocked unless it could be set to be unlocked and Goto only knows how to do it.

'It can't be opened,' Alluka said.

"What?" Killua couldn't hear what Alluka was saying so he tried letting her repeat.

'I...said...it can't...be...opened!' Alluka repeated what she said earlier.

"Why?"

Alluka pointed Goto instead of explaining because she can't be heard outside.

"Mom and dad ordered Goto to lock you three inside the van?" Killua guessed what Alluka's trying to say to him.

Alluka nodded as an answer to Killua's question. Killua walked along and made his way to Goto because he wanted to ask him about what's going on with his siblings.

"What did they do this time?" Killua asked.

"They plan to stay here and Kikyou-sama won't let them." Goto summarized his explanation.

"Why would they stay here?" Killua wondered.

Killua went back to Alluka, Kalluto and Milluki then he dialed Alluka's number so that he could be able to talk to them. When Alluka's phone rang, she answered it immediately and spoke first before Killua.

"Onii-chan, please help us escape!" Alluka yelled over the phone.

"Why do you guys want to stay here so badly?"

"This Friday, new DVD's are coming in the Hot Springs Hotel Anime Store!" Alluka exclaimed.

"Just for that?" Killua was confused.

Yep, just for that...

Killua wanted to help his sister for sure, but he knew that Milluki's behind all of this and he kind of disliked Milluki, so he hung up the call and decided to ignore them because it's just a waste of time. Alluka yelled inside the van and complained about his favorite big brother and Killua just shrugged because he can't hear what Alluka's trying to say to him. Alluka texted Killua and quickly sent the message to him and when Killua's phone vibrated, he looked at his inbox and read Alluka's message.

**From: Alluka **

**Subject: Stupid onii-chan!**

_I hate, you, I hate you, I hate you! You don't love me anymore...(ToT)_

Killua sweat dropped by the time he saw Alluka's message then he replied to her message.

**From: Onii-chan (Killua)**

**Subject:**_** (no subject)**_

_Don't say that, you're the sister I've loved in the whole family. Alright, I'll try to find a way for you to stay here. (-;)_

By the time Alluka received the message and read it, she smiled at her brother at the window and replied.

**From: Alluka**

**Subject: I love you, onii-chan **

_Thanks onii-chan, I love you so much! Also includes Gon-niichan __＼__(^o^)__／_

Killua sighed then he took Gon with him and went together to their...no, to Killua's parents because Killua would like to use Gon for begging.

"Killua, where are you taking me?" Gon asked.

"Please tell mom and dad to let Piggy, Kalluto and Alluka to stay here for the arrival of the new anime DVD's." Killua asked as he dragged Gon.

"Milluki-niichan, Kalluto-chan and Alluka-chan wanted to stay just for the anime DVD's?" Gon asked, confused.

"Yeah, just for that..."

After searching together for a while, they finally saw Kikyou and Silva near the entrance of the hotel having conversations with Illumi and Hisoka. Killua walked faster while holding Gon's wrist and when they're already close, Killua placed Gon in front of them but before that he excused first.

"Mom, dad, Gon wanted to tell you something." Killua said.

"Oh, what is it Gon-chan?" Kikyou smiled at Gon.

"What was that again Killua?" Gon turned to Killua and asked him.

"About the three obsessive anime fans," Killua reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, dad, can you please let Alluka, Kalluto and Milluki-niichan stay here just for a while? They just wanted to..." Gon tried remembering about what Killua explained to him earlier. "Ah, that's because they just wanted to collect DVD's that'll be arriving in the anime store right here."

_'Don't call them "mom" and "dad" yet you idiot.' _Killua thought.

Kikyou and Silva looked at each other and sighed then they looked down at Gon with worried looks on their faces.

"Gon-chan," Silva patted Gon's shoulder. "We won't let them stay because we're just worried about them. We don't actually trust them because they'll probably plan to stay in the hotel for a month; we're really sorry." Silva explained.

Killua was surprised, a bit. It was the first time that they refused Gon's request because they would usually grant whatever he requests. Maybe now's not the right time that they'll be able to say 'Yes' what Gon asks.

"I understand," Gon smiled. "I'll just explain it to them, then."

"Oh, now that's our Gon-chan." Silva patted Gon's head while Kikyou just smiled at him.

"Hold on, their chances aren't over yet." Kikyou spoke.

"What do you mean?" Killua said.

"As you can see Killu, Your brother Illumi and his fiancé Hisoka..." Kikyou was interrupted by Killua.

"Fiancé?" Killua was confused about it.

"He's not my fiancé," Illumi denied.

"H-His boyfriend will be staying here for a while so that they could spend their private time together. I'm so proud of my Illumi; he's already a grown man isn't he?" Kikyou explained and complimented Illumi after. "By the way, we'll leave the DVD's to them and they'll be the ones who'll buy it this Friday."

"Alright then, let's tell them Killu-" Gon's line was cut off.

"I'm on it," Killua dialed Alluka's number and talked to her.

Killua explained everything to Alluka on the phone and when she heard the good news, she screamed so loud and feels really happy about it. Her siblings on the van were wondering why she's so hyper and fired up all of a sudden then she told her brothers all about it and they felt relieved about it but they didn't scream like Alluka. Alluka really aprreciated what her brother did to her so she kept telling Killua that she loves her so much.

"Onii-chan, I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you, I really do. Thanks for everything onii-chan!" Alluka said gladly over the phone.

"No problem," Killua smirked and after that he hung up.

So after all of that, they decided that they'll be going already so they went back to the parking lot to where their van was and they left Illumi and Hisoka behind.

"So...I guess it's just the two of us..." Hisoka extended his arm and was about to place it on Illumi's shoulder but before that, Illumi already walked away. "Wait for me,"

When they finally got inside the van, Goto started the engine because they'll leave already. So they'll have to wait for some few hours to arrive home and again, they did the usual things they do inside the van for them not to get really bored.

"Hmm...I wonder what Illu-niichan and Hiso-niichan are doing right now..." Alluka unexpectedly wondered.

Killua was a bit surprised when he heard what Alluka said and he's also wondering why Alluka was treating Hisoka as her brother already; that's right, Hisoka is Illumi's fiancé (probably). So as what Alluka was wondering earlier, which she still had no idea about it, Hisoka and Illumi are together in the hot springs bathing but they're separated with each other.

"This is boring..." Hisoka muttered while lowering his body into the water. "Why can't I get close to you?"

"Don't get close to me, I mean it."

Hisoka lowered himself even more and dived into the water, not letting Illumi notice. Illumi was actually relaxing and dozing in the water and he didn't want to be disturbed by someone unless it was Hisoka who's been trying to annoy him, but he tried not minding him at all. _Right now, everything seemed so peaceful and quiet, maybe Hisoka also dozed off a little?_ He thought. Hisoka was swimming a bit closer to Illumi and he can even see everything! By everything, it means Hisoka can see every part of Illumi even the...yeah, but it's not clear enough because he's just under the hot water. Hisoka wanted to surprise Illumi so he appeared in front of him from the water then he embraced him and kissed him! That was their very first kiss and Hisoka really did it on purpose; Illumi didn't show his emotions, he didn't even look like he's embarrassed or surprised, he's just blushing so red.

Hisoka's still embracing him and kissing him and he didn't want to let Illumi go but Illumi's the opposite because he didn't like it if Hisoka does this to him and he's had enough already, so he kicked Hisoka's stomach by chance then he pushed Hisoka and punched his face several times then he kicked him so hard on his stomach upwards and send him flying above. Hisoka fell down after and made a big splash and he just floated on the water.

The family was still on the van together and they had 3 hours left before they could get home. Kikyou, Silva and Zeno were already asleep and snoring so loud and the siblings would also like to take naps for a while but they can't even close their eyes because they are distracted by the loud snores. They're getting bored already and they want to do something for three hours.

"Milluki," Killua turned back as he mentioned Milluki's name.

"What?" Milluki replied.

"Do you have movies on your laptop?"

"I do, but it's behind." Milluki pointed with his thumb.

"Onii-chan, I'm bored..." Alluka said.

"Let's get behind, we'll watch a movie." Milluki said.

Milluki led them behind where most of the bags were there too. Milluki found his bag and rummaged for his laptop. He took out his laptop by the time he found it then he turned it on and waited for it to start.

"Right, here it goes. So which movies would you guys prefer to watch?"

"I want anime movies," Alluka suggested.

"Shojou anime movies." Kalluto said in a low tone.

"Shojou? Shojou..." Milluki searched shojou movies in his laptop.

"Can we just watch normal movies?" Killua said.

"Sorry, no normal movies here." Milluki smirked.

"You're such a bad liar," Killua crossed his arms and pouted

"Perhaps, we should let Gon-niichan choose a movie for us." Alluka suggested.

"What? Me? I don't know, I..." Gon blushed.

"It's okay, you can choose for us." Milluki said.

"Well..."

"Tell them to watch normal movies," Killua said.

"How about we watch shojou anime movies?" Gon accidentally suggested the movie they'll be watching because all of them actually preferred to watch it except for Killua but for him it doesn't matter what they'll be watching.

"That's a great choice!" Alluka cheered.

"Why'd you choose that? You're one of them now?" Killua complained.

"No, that's not..."

"Unlike onii-chan who's into boring stuffs," Alluka stuck out her tongue as she faced Killua.

"Yosh, I had a lot of shojou anime movies here. What do you guys prefer? Shounen-ai or Shojou-ai?" Milluki questioned.

"Shounen-ai!" Alluka answered.

"Here goes!"

Milluki placed the laptop in front of them and they all waited for the movie to start. Everyone's really excited for the movie except for Killua obviously, Kalluto and Alluka were holding hands together and Alluka was holding in her scream but she accidentally lets out a small squeek.

"No spoilers allowed!" Alluka said loudly.

When the movie already started, Killua somehow thought that the movie was familiar because of the scene and he kind of saw it somewhere before. He actually remembered that there were raping scenes and he wanted to avoid Kalluto and Alluka watching it because they're still too young. Why did Milluki even choose that kind of movie? It's okay if it's R-13 but R-18 is just not right.

"Killua, isn't that..." Gon pointed at the laptop.

"That's right..."

Now Killua finally remembered where he found that movie, it was the last time when he **"borrowed"** Illumi's CD's which were actually gave by Hisoka and all of it were really perverted. Alluka told everyone that spoilers aren't allowed but he really wanted to spoil everything so that they won't watch it. He kept holding it but if he'll speak up, they'll complain about him again.

Killua held his breath and quickly spoke loudly.

"Yusuke and Yuko didn't end up being together because Yusuke cheated on him and loved Kaoru more than him but in the end, Yuko and Hiro became lovers."

"Oh, come on!"

"I said no spoilers allowed!"

As predicted, they did complain so Milluki stopped the movie and searched for more movies.

"Thanks for spoiling the movie, onii-chan." Alluka crossed her arms and pouted.

"Moment destroyer, joy killer..." Kalluto spoke softly.

"I'm sure Killua never meant to do it," Gon said.

"Yeah, right. He obviosuly did it on purpose!" Alluka said.

"Well, sorry for spoiling the movie that isn't for kids!" Killua said it loudly.

"Are you talking about us? At least we don't watch porn when we were just 7 years old, unlike _**someone **_who did."

"What?" Milluki chuckled. "Killu, watches porn in the age of seven? That's cool!" Milluki's chuckle turned to laughter.

"Ehh? Is she serious, Killua?" Gon covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing so hard.

"I never meant to do it!" Killua blushed from embarrassment and panicked.

Gon and Milluki kept laughing from Alluka's story about Killua watching porn when he was still underage. That was one of his secrets that he never told anyone except Alluka but it was revealed right now and he's embarrassed and he kept denying that he never did it on purpose. Well, it's not fun that he's being laughed at because his embarrassing secret was revealed, so he turned away from them and sulked.

Gon stopped laughing when he realized that Killua's already had enough and it's sad to see him sulking and looking upset and it's his job to cheer him up.

"Killua," Gon tapped Killua's shoulder.

Killua didn't turn back to look at him and he didn't reply either.

"Hey, I'm sorry for making fun of you. I know that it's embarrassing for you but I actually don't mind about it; who cares, right?" Gon laughed awkwardly for Killua to cheer up even just a little.

"Milluki will keep making fun of me every time he'll see me." Killua mumbled. "And Alluka will hate me from now on..."

"Well, maybe Milluki-niichan won't make fun of you and Alluka-chan won't hate you if you apologize to them." Gon smiled.

"It's no use..."

"Just try, I promise you that."

Maybe Gon's right, maybe he should really apologize although it was his fault for ruining everything and he didn't like ending up hating by his own siblings.

"Um guys, I..." Killua feels kind of awkward apologizing in front of his siblings. "I'm...I'm sorry." Killua mumbled.

Even when he apologized, none of his siblings dared to look at him. Alluka was crossing her arms, pouting and looking away from Killua, Kalluto was just behaving and not doing anything much and Milluki was just focusing on his laptop. Gon's telling him to try harder from the look on his face, so Killua sighed before starting.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything," Killua said louder and clearer than before. "I didn't mean to ruin the movie, I'm just overreacting."

"You were all the time," Alluka said, not looking directly at Killua.

"I know, but will you guys forgive me?"

Alluka sighed then turned to Killua and smiled. "I forgive you, onii-chan."

"Really?"

"But in one condition," Alluka smirked mischievously. "Crossdress for us when we get home,"

"What?" Killua blushed.

"I agree with that, I'll forgive you also if you do that. I have lots of cosplay outfits in my room that totally fits for Killu. I've been waiting for is moment, yes!" Milluki said.

"Crossdress?" Gon questioned. "Alluka-chan, what's a crossdress?" Gon asked curiously.

"It means you'll get to dress in an opposite way like a guy wears girls' outfits and a girl wears guys' outfit." Alluka explained.

"Ahh, that means Killua will wear a girl's outfit?"

"Yep, onii-chan will." Alluka nodded.

"You guys are so dead after this..."

* * *

When they finally got home, Milluki, Alluka and Kalluto ran quickly heading inside the mansion because they're excited about the crossdressing. Killua was hiding behind Gon while walking because he's nervous of what'll his siblings do to him.

"Gon, please don't ever leave by my side." Killua said.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere without you." Gon smiled.

Killua sighed in relief.

After walking for a while, they entered the mansion and looked around noticing that there aren't any people around. Killua thought that Alluka and Kalluto were probably inside Milluki's room rummaging some cute outfits.

"Gon, I think we should walk silently." Killua said in a low tone.

"Alright,"

They both made it inside their room then Killua locked his door to prevent his siblings from going inside. He's now back to the locking of the door; at first he was locking the door because he was protecting Gon, second he wanted his crazy parents to stay out because they wanted him to try the wedding dress and now he's locking the door because his siblings (his otaku siblings) wanted him to do crossdressing.

"Are we going to be stuck here again?" Gon asked.

"Yes, until they stop the crossdressing nonsense. Why did I ever become their victim?"

Killua heard a knock on his door then he started searching places to hide because he's expecting that it's already his otaku siblings.

"Onii-chan!"

Yep, as expected that it's really them.

"Onii-chan, we wanted you to try these outfits."

Killua gave up on searching some hiding places and there's nothing else he could do because he made a deal so if he won't do what they request, they won't probably speak to him anymore. He unlocked his door and opened it then he saw Kalluto and Alluka bringing outfits.

"What are these outfits?" Killua checked the outfits.

"Erotic outfits!" Alluka smiled.

"E...Erotic...outfits? What the..."

"Let's go!" Alluka gripped Killua's hand and dragged him all the way to Milluki's room.

"Gon-niichan," Kalluto held Gon's arm. "Let's follow them."

"Okay,"

As Killua entered Milluki's room with Alluka, he saw that they did really set everything up and it kind of looked like a camera studio.

"Onii-chan, try this outfit first!" Alluka handed to him an outfit.

After changing clothes, Killua got out of the dressing room and showed his outfit to his siblings and to Gon although he's really embarrassed about what he's wearing.

"What outfit is this? It opens everything." Killua said as he looked down on his body.

"Kawaii!" Alluka's eyes sparkled and almost fainted.

"Moe..." Kalluto said in a low tone.

"Whoa, the neko costume suits you perfectly." Milluki said, impressed.

Killua was wearing neko ears in his head, a short black strapped topping, short black shorts which were as if an underwear with a cat tail behind and a black sexy boots. It was an embarrassing outfit for him yet he really looked erotic and cute at the same time and his siblings were really impressed about him.

"Okay Killu, you stand over there and pose. I'll be taking photos of you," Milluki instructed.

"W-What? Are you serious? But I..." Killua blushed.

"Go there now!" Alluka pushed him in front of the camera.

Milluki started taking shots of him even though he wasn't prepared yet and making a pose but Milluki kept capturing photos.

"Hey, wait! I'm not ready yet, I don't know how to pose." Killua panicked while he was in front of the camera.

"Alluka," Milluki snapped his fingers. "Bring the sofa,"

Alluka grunted as she pushed the sofa all the way to the studio.

"Sofa's here," Alluka reminded while breathing heavily.

Milluki instructed Killua the poses that he'll do and he realized that those some were erotic poses though he kept complaining about it but he should really do it though. He still had more outfits to wear and more photos of him to be captured, so it'll take a while for him to be done. After he was finish with the neko outfit, he'll be wearing a nurse outfit next and it seemed fine because he won't have any problems dealing with open parts of his body. He did erotic and cute poses again as instructed by Milluki and he looked even cuter when his face was blushing from embarrassment.

"That's it, we got it. Now Killu, wear the maid costume." Milluki commanded.

"Geez!"

He changed his clothes again inside the dressing room and when he was finished he got out and started posing in front of the camera.

"I think we need a partner for him," Milluki suggested.

"Gon-niichan will be his partner!" Alluka said.

Alluka handed over some clothes to Gon and lets him change in the dressing room. Gon showed his outfit to them when he was done changing and he was just wearing a black tuxedo.

"Kakkoi!" Alluka's eyes sparkled.

"Moe..." Kalluto smiled slightly.

"Now Gon-kun, please go to Killu and you two start posing romantically." Milluki instructed.

Gon made his way to Killua and Killua was impressed when he saw Gon looking like that; he just looked so cool and handsome!

"Gon," Killua smiled. "Uh...you look so cool..." Killua muttered and blushed.

"You think so?" Gon smiled and blushes a little. "You look really cute in that outfit, Killua."

"You really think so?" Killua faced Gon with his eyes shimmering.

"I do,"

Both of their faces were almost close with each other and they're holding hands together, kind of like they're making out in front of the camera which they had no idea that Milluki's been filming. They closed their eyes simultaneously and were about to kiss but Milluki broke the moment.

"Cut!"

"Wait, what?"

"We got it, now you two start posing and make out!"

Well, they did what Milluki told them and they started posing and making out. They really did their very best and all of the pictures that Milluki took were cute, romantic and perfect.

"That'll be all," Milluki said.

"Are you serious?" Killua asked.

"Yep, those pictures we took were great. Congratulations to both of you,"

"Thank you so much, onii-chan. We now forgive you," Alluka smiled.

"You're welcome and...thanks," Killua blushed and smiled.

"Onii-chan, can you do us a favor?" Alluka asked.

"Umm...sure,"

"Can you wear that outfit until Illu-niichan and Hiso-niichan gets back?"

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Killua regretted while he was walking with Gon, heading to their room.

"It'll be just for 3 days," Gon said, reassuring Killua.

"Right, two days...but still, it's embarrassing to walk around while crossdressing! Everyone will make fun of me,"

"That's not true, you looked so cute in that outfit,"

Killua and Gon passed through Kikyou and Silva yet they haven't realized because they're busy talking.

"Killu, is that you?"

Killua heard a familiar voice behind and he hesitated as he knew that it was his mother.

"You look so cute!" Kikyou pinched Killua's cheeks.

"Ow, stop that!"

"Were you trying to seduce Gon-chan?" Kikyou whispered on Killua's ear.

"You crazy woman, as if I would do that! Alluka, Kalluto and Milluki asked me to do this."

"Oh, is that so? Well, good luck with that."

Kikyou and Silva walked away together while Killua and Gon were still standing and Killua was pissed off.

"That stupid crazy woman..." Killua muttered. "Let's go, Gon." He held Gon's hand.

"Yeah, right..."

* * *

**3 days later...**

The whole family was outside of the mansion and all of them were gathered near the entrance of the estate waiting for Illumi and Hisoka's arrival. Alluka, Milluki and Kalluto were excited because as promised, they'll be receiving their anime DVD's from them. Hopefully Illumi and Hisoka haven't forgotten about it or else the three will keep complaining and cry the whole time. Kikyou's really excited for no reason and he kept telling Silva not to be very nervous even though he's not really doing anything.

"Finally I could take off this maid outfit when they'll arrive," Killua said.

The gate opened by the time they heard the van's honk then they welcomed Illumi and Hisoka when they both got out of the van. Illumi saw Alluka, Kalluto and Milluki running towards them and he thought that they'll give him a hug because they missed him so much but instead they went to Hisoka and took the anime DVD's from him.

"Thank you so much Hisoka-san!" Alluka looked up and smiled widely at Hisoka."

"You're really the best!" Milluki said.

"We really appreciate it," Kalluto said as he embraced Hisoka.

"Yes! I would no longer wear this stupid outfit." Killua cheered.

'You looked so cute in that outfit...' Gon mumbled.

"What's that now?" Killua wondered what he's been saying yet he didn't hear much.

'I'll miss you wearing that...' Gon said as he walked away.

"What did you say? Hey, Gon!" Killua tried catching up with him.

"Ne Hisoka-san, can I call you Hiso-niichan from now on?" Alluka asked.

Hisoka smiled as he stared at Alluka but when he glared at Illumi, he can see him looking at him coldly which probably means Illumi didn't want his siblings to be treating him as their big brother.

"Ahh...well...I'm sorry but you can't Alluka-kun," Hisoka smiled worriedly.

"Is that so? Ah, I'll call you that after your wedding with Illu-niichan."

"Haha, sure..." Hisoka laughed nervously.

"By the way Hiso-nii...I mean Hisoka-san, I really appreciate the anime DVD's you gave to us. You guys made the right choice!" Alluka smiled cutely.

He can feel Illumi's wrath on him even if he wasn't close to him and he feels nervous that Illumi might kill him right now.

"Y-You should thank Illumi more, he's the one who paid to all of your DVD's..."

"Okay, I will!"

Alluka went to Illumi and thanked him then she gave him a cute and warm embrace. Hisoka went to Illumi when Alluka walked away and went to her siblings then he smiled as he looked at Alluka running.

"Alluka-kun's really cute, isn't he?" Hisoka smiled.

Illumi gave him a punch after he said that then Hisoka's nose bleeds and asked him what wrong things he's done.

"What did I do?" Hisoka asked, clueless.

Hisoka followed Illumi when he walked away and tried to calm him down.

"Hey Gon, wait up!"

Gon hesitated when Killua called him.

"Gon, what's the problem?" Killua asked worriedly.

"It's nothing I..." Gon sighed. "You know, you look really cute in that outfit." Gon smiled.

"Ehhh?" Killua blushed. "Umm...really?" Killua smiled as he looked away from Gon to hide his blushing face.

"Really." Gon played with his fingers while looking down. "Can you at least wear that outfit until tomorrow?"

"Uhh, how should I put it..."

Killua tries to decide if he should do Gon's favor or not because he's been really wishing to get rid of the outfit he's wearing but Gon wants him to still wear it and even complimented him that he looks cute in that outfit yet he didn't like seeing Gon upset. He's experienced a lot of times making Gon really upset and it's really hard to cheer him up however it'll take a few days for him to forget about it until he gets back to his normal happy self. He didn't want that to happen, especially now, so he decided to tell him what's best.

"Alright, I'll still wear this outfit, but **only **until tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Both of them decided to get back inside the mansion and do something else in there because they're kind of bored outside and they wanted to have privacy for themselves.

"C'mon now Illumi, tell me why you're mad at me? I've been asking you that question for a while and..." Hisoka saw Killua and Gon passing by and he got a bit distracted. "Hi guys. You look cute in that outfit Killua," Then he looked at Illumi and said different things. "Killua looks cute, doesn't he?"

Illumi punched him after he said that.

"Oh come on, what did I do?" Hisoka complained.

Gon and Killua got inside their room then Killua locked the door because Gon asked him to and he's wondering of what's Gon's intention.

"So...what are we supposed to do here inside?" Killua asked.

"We can make out if you want,"

"What? Are you serious?" Killua chuckled.

"I'm serious,"

Gon held Killua's shoulders then pushed him on the bed, pinning him down. Killua's expression didn't look like he was shocked or confused at all, he just looked at Gon and trusted him with this. Gon leaned in closer, starting to close his eyes and touched Killua's lips with his. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon, pulling him closer and kissed him back. He was shocked and held Gon tightly when Gon kissed him deeply unexpectedly.

_Oh no..._

Gon lowered his lips and traveled down to Killua's neck, kissing the pale skin and biting the flesh, leaving a mark. Killua whined in pain then Gon licked the mark that he left and he started moving his hand onto Killua's chest. Gon's hand traveled around Killua's chest, searching for something while continuing on kissing Killua's nape. Meanwhile, Gon found was he was looking for then he pinched Killua's nipple under his cloth and twisted it. Killua moaned softly and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Gon..." Killua moaned.

Killua tried pushing Gon but he had no strength to do it because he feels aroused when Gon's teasing him but he wanted to deny it and now's not the time to do it yet.

"Ah...stop...please..."

Gon opened his eyes and glanced at Killua, seeing him blushing and hearing his soft moans and realized that Killua's been trying to push him away, so he hesitated and released Killua. Killua breathed heavily and sat up then wondered why Gon suddenly stopped.

"Gon?"

"Sorry, Killua, did I go too far?" Gon smiled nervously.

"Almost..." Killua sighed.

"I guess now's not the time yet?"

"No..." Killua lied down on his bed. "I feel tired,"

"Me too,"

"But..." Killua looked away from Gon with his face blushing. "Maybe we'll be able to do it some other time..."

"Really?" Gon crawled onto the bed then pins Killua down.

Killua nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm not really prepared for it yet, actually..."

"Hmph, as if I'll let you take away my virginity so easily." Killua smirked.

"I know that," Gon said as he leans closer.

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon them pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

"I love you a lot," Killua said after he broke the short kiss.

"Me too," Gon replied with a smile.

After saying sweet words, they continued making out together probably until they'll get tired of it.

* * *

That's the end of it. Now I guess I'll be busy working with some of my stories again and this'll take a while...

_-About Hisoka and Illumi, they're in a relationship together and Kikyou's the one who decided that Hisoka should be Illumi's fiancé.  
-Alluka was kind of out of character and she's too much obsessed about anime because Milluki was the one who taught her about it.  
-Kalluto became silent for a while and he's acting a bit shy, but he keeps following Alluka around.  
-Illumi's a tsundere, he does have feelings for Hisoka but he's just acting cold to him on the outside. -Every time Hisoka compliments someone in front of Illumi, he always receives a punch. There's actually a reason he's just jealous because Hisoka's not really complimenting him much.  
-Killua and Gon, sweet together as always. They're really taking their relationship more seriously and they're getting close to do __**"it"**__. (I'm sorry I let them stop it, I'm not prepared for them to do it also.)_

I'm getting excited for them to really do it! But there are more chapters to come and I won't just end this story immediately.

I appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you so much＼(^-^)／

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter, reviews will be really appreciated! ^^


End file.
